Lara Croft and the Black Mandela
by iDangerKitten
Summary: Lara Croft is at it again. This time with the help of Chase Carver to defeet Alex West in his quest to rule the world. Many twists and turns. This story is worth your while to read. Enjoy. Sway
1. Chapters 1 through 10

Lara Croft and The Black Mandela  
a Jenn Shadows Story  
  
Chapter I  
Stolen

Crashes and gunfire was easily heard from the down stairs. Men crashed through the front doors of the Croft Manor. Shots echoed through the main hall.  
Find the girl. breathed one of the men into his com piece.   
They would be unsucessfull though, for Lara Croft was well on her way from the Manor. She sped at full speed down the gloomy dark London streets on her Norton Street fighter Motorcycle. She wasn't stopping for any of the street lights and her eye's were focused on one area, strait. _You'd think they'd have some bloody police men in London, _she thought. She screeched the bike to a stop in front of an old apartment complex. Quickly, Lara ran up the steps into the building, her heart racing as fast as her feet.

She's not here. replied one of the men to a tall man in his late thirties.  
he whispered. Oh Lara, don't kill your self over a silly artifact.

Lara could hear her heart racing. She neared the door she was searching for. Loud whoops and hollars could be heard from inside. Lara studied the door for a moment. She had no time for locks, they were stealing it. Instead she kicked down the door, bursting into the cluttered apartment.  
CHASE! They're stealing it! she yelled at a man sitting on a couch watching a football game on T.V. He had sandy blond hair and a well built body. He looked up at her with his deep green eye's.

The artifact hasn't been found either, Dr. Willard.  
What a pity. he breathed. It's not worth dying over.  
But, Sir! cried one of the men in protest.  
Do it! Kill Croft! Do what ever it takes! She will not foil my plans again.

Woah, calm down Red. Chase whispered. Whats up?  
They're stealing it! Lara shrieked.  
Yeah....um...We already established that. Chase smirked. Now what is It?  
The prize jewel of **our** collection! Lara screamed. Now get up you big ape!  
Chase shouted, grabbing his coat.

Wait sir! We've found it Dr. Willard!  
Willard asked. The guard revealed a Black Mandela no bigger than the nail on his thumb. YES! We have it. The key is ours!

Lara and Chase made their way back to the Manor only to find a thick blanket of smoke and no artifact.  
We're to late. Lara sighed as she reached the Mandela's previous resting place. Chase put a hand on her shoulder.  
Take it easy Red. We'll get it back.  
It was priceless! Lara raged with tears begining to whelm up in her eyes.  
I know it was special to the both of us. Chase comforted.  
Lara began to cry. Chase held her close to him. He was warm and comforting. Lara buried her face into his chest as he began to cradle and rock her back and forth.  
Hillary came down the stairs through the clearing smoke, shot gun in hand. Chase signaled to him to let Lara be for the moment. Hillary slumped back up the stairs.  
Lara began to cry uncontrollably. Shivers ran through her as she began to remember how she and Chase had acquired the Mandela.

A Year Ago: Croft Manor  
  
Hillary watched as Lara emerged from her adventure scared and bloody also in tears. The only thing she carried was a small wooden chest. The quest had obviously done a real job on her strength. Only one question remained in his mind. _Who died?_   
Lara collapsed in the main hall were she was standing. Right away Hillary had carried Lara to her room and lied her on the bed. Rushing back down stairs he reached for the cordless phone and dialed Lara's employer.  
a friendly voice answered from the other end.  
Mr. Willard? Hillary asked.  
Yes, this is Dr. Willard. he corrected.  
Pardon me, Dr. Willard, Lara Croft recently worked for you, yes?   
Yes, do you know her? Willard asked.  
Ah, yes, you see I'm her assistant, Hillary Rockbentin. She came home today-  
Without dropping by here first?!? She was to deliver what ever it was in that chest to me right away. Willard announced outraged.  
She won't be getting there today.  
Why not? Willard asked still slightly agitated.  
Ms. Croft came home to the Manor in tears today, did someone go with her on this expedition? Hillary questioned.  
Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with her crying. Willard acknowledged bewildered.  
Who went with her. Hillary inquired.  
Mr. Chase Carver.   
Oh no. Hillary whispered.  
Is there a problem Mr. Rockbentin? Dr. Willard asked.  
Uh, I've got to go. Thank you for your time. Hillary thanked in a kind manor. He hung up the phone and stood there for a minute. Bryce peeked his head from out of the Tech room.  
Whats up Hilly? Bryce asked.  
Since when did you start calling me Hilly? Hillary asked.  
Since now, got a problem with it? Bryce asked threateningly.  
Yes I do.  
  
Well I don't know why! Hillary exclaimed.  
Well you should. Bryce stated matter-of-factly.  
And why should I do that? Hillary glared.  
Because I said so. Bryce sneered.  
What were we arguing about again? Hillary asked. Someone snickered. Hillary turned around as Bryce looked on. Lara peeked her head out from around the corner.   
she greeted. Her eye's were red and swollen from crying her eye's out. She had cuts all over her right shoulder and a long gash across her left. Her lip had been cut to one side and had dried blood crusted over the top of it. Her legs had a good number of busies but, she was still the same old Lara Hillary used to know, or maybe not. Lara limped her way over to him.  
Good God. Hillary exclaimed.  
Not interrupting am I? Lara asked.  
Good heavens no. Hillary chimed. What happened? he asked pointing to her limping leg.   
Really Hillary! You point as if I'm road kill in the middle of a Los Angeles Highway. Lara scolded, fighting back a smile.  
Dear Ms. Croft, I am terribly sorry, but what happened? Hillary questioned.  
No big. Lara started. I was fooling around to see how much you'd worry Hilly. She turned to Bryce. Get S.I.M.O.N. ready. Lara removed one of the .45's from her holsters cocking it as she entered the ballroom. Her thoughts were overflowing in her mind. Lara needed to think, one solution. Simon was the solution. She made her way to the far end of the ballroom. She had loved what she had done with the room. It's walls screamed ancient Egypt at her as did the monoliths and bias reliefs that cluttered the floor. Egyptian pillars were scattered around room and it was dark and sandy.  
A metal sound came from the other end of the room were she had entered. She whirled around quickly drawing and cocking her other .45. She held both guns ready to fire at anything that stood in her way.

Chapter II   
Notes, Mandelas, and Being Possessed

Lara hadn't come out of her room since working out with Simon. That was two weeks ago. Hillary could ocasoinally hear soft sobbing from Lara's room. She hadn't cried since her fathers death. This worried him.   
Hillary raped softly on Lara's door twice.  
Go away! Lara screamed at him.  
Please Lara, tell me whats wrong. Hillary pleaded. There was a long pause. Then there was a click at the door and it creaked open. Lara was no where in sight. But the purple drapes around her canopy bed had been drawn. She was most definitely in there.   
What do you want? she sobbed.  
Mr. Willard called-  
Tell him to bugger off! she cried a little softer. What else? she finally asked.  
Whats wrong?  
I knew you'd asked that. her sigh was easily heard. The purple curtain flew open. Lara looked like something out of a war movie. Her eye's were heavily blood shot and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The best way to describe her was that she looked like a POW (Prisoner of War). Lara slowly turned back around a laid back into her pillow.  
  
No Hillary. He's dead and I need to get over it. I can't bring him back. she leaned over the edge of the bed and heaved the small wooden chest over on to her bed from her last expodition.  
Hillary asked softly. Lara looked down at the chest and turned her head away from it.  
She whispered.  
Oh I'm so- Hillary started.  
Don't be. It's done. OVER WITH!!! She screeched. She slammed her fist down on the chest. The chest lid burst open revealing a golden glow deep from within it.  
Good God. What is that? Hillary asked, mystified.  
Lara quieted him starring at her new find. I've tried to get into this chest for the last week and it hadn't ever opened. What ever is in this, was sacred to Chase. He had been after it since the first time he had ever become an Archeologist. she hadn't taken her eye's off the chest since it had opened.  
Wow. Whats in side. Hillary asked as if he were a mischievous 5 year old looking to get into the cookie jar.  
I don't know. I can't see through all this golden glow. She responded. The chest began to quiver, then shaking violently produced a small black stone. The stone flipped to the floor and began to roll on it's own out of the room.  
Lara yelled jumping up after it. Lara raced down the hall after the stone, Hillary hot in pursuit. It was incredibly fast for what it was. It toppled down the Grand Staircase and down into the main hall. Lara jumped over the railing rushing forward after it. The stone flew under the Manor's door and out into the gardens. Lara kicked down the door, bursting out into the gardens after it. The stone shot to the left towards the fountain and then left again going down a ally way between the Quad Bike course and the Manor's wall. In the middle of the ally way it stopped, allowing Lara to catch up with it. The shiny black thing began to bounce back and forth on the wall. Lara studied it and turned to a panting Hillary who had just arrived.  
Are there more secret passage ways you haven't told me about? Lara scolded him.  
Ah, heh heh. No. Hillary answered guiltily.  
That wasn't a question and yes there are. Lara corrected, turning back to the wall. The stone was bouncing on to one brick. Lara bent down and pushed the brick inwards. The wall swung open revealing a dark passage.  
Any chance of you having a torch? Lara asked Hillary.   
I always have one in case the electricity goes out. Hillary informed, pulling a small flash light from his pocket proudly.  
Lara smirked taking the flashlight from him. Just then the stone shot on forward into the darkness. Lara switched on the torch and ran after it through the darkness. Hillary yelled something to her that she could just barely make out.  
I'll just stay here.  
Lara rushed through the darkness as fast as she could as if it were a tomb. Then out of the middle of no were a pillar swung threw the air towards her, Lara attempted a dive but she was not successful. The Pillar continued to fly forward. It caught her in the stomach and slammed her up against the wall. She slumped to the ground and went out cold.   
Two hours later Lara woke up to bright lights and another study, much like her fathers up stairs in the Manor. Lara sat up and walked over to the desk. Papers and letters were scattered about it. _Typical. _Lara thought. This was definitely one of her father's mysterious studies. He was well known to her as one to hide ancient mysteries all over the Manor's grounds. Lara laughed smiling at one of the pictures on his desk. It was of her and her father when she was 6 and they had gone down to Brazil. The two were in braced in happiness as her father swung her up in the air. Lara turned around to explore.   
Soooo, any clues, Daddy. she whispered. Her eye's swept over the room. A smile embraced her lips as she saw her Mom's favorite picture. It was of the entire family. Lara was only 2 then. Lara noticed something. The tiny child in the picture resembled more of her than she had thought at first glance. The tiny child had a mischeious look upon it's face, the same look that embraced Lara's face at that very moment. Lara frowned and turned a way from the enlarged photograph. Her eye's focused back on the room. Lara gracefully walked past the desk and to the other side of the room. Her hands caressed a small envelope on a tea table. One word was inscribed on to it,  
Lara.  
She flipped the envelope over and pulled a pocket knife from her shorts, slowly slitting through the top of it. A small piece of blue paper was folded neatly inside. The writing was not recognizable to her as she began to read....  
  
My dearest Lara,  
You have proven yourself to be most resourceful. Your father should be proud. I am proud. If he has passed away, I give you my humblest apologies.  
Lara, do you know were the hidden passage is in the pool? If not go there. Count over three blocks from the far right hand corner wall towards the door and push in. A door will open and there will be something special awaiting you. Good luck Lara.

Sara Croft  
(Mom)

Lara stared at the small piece of paper for quite sometime reading and rereading it. After about the 6th reread she let a small tear run down her cheek. Quickly she brushed it away and rushed for the Manor.  
Hillary had remained at the door as he had promised. Lara swept pass him headed strait for the Manor's twin oak doors.  
Hillary called, getting up to follow her. Lara began to jog. Hillary called, stopping in the gardens. Lara burst through the doors and rushed up the stairs. She turned sharply to the left towards her room, dashing towards her dresser.   
Goggles, goggles, I need goggles DAMNIT! she screamed. Lara threw the top drawer out of it's hinges and threw open the next. Swimsuits? I DON'T WANT SWIMSUITS! she threw the second one out of the way, sending it crashing to the floor. Lara rummaged through the third drawer quickly... she exclaimed, I've found them. she placed the goggles on top of her dresser and fetched one of the swimsuits from the floor. Lara then headed for her bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A dark figure stood in a crowded airport. Hooded and cloaked in black he made his way to the luggage check.   
Sir we need you to remove all....all...metallic items from your b-body. The pudgy security guard stuttered. The hooded man removed his hood away from his face reviling a sandy blond haired man with glowing red eyes. M-may I see you-your passport p-please? He whispered. The red eyed man removed his passport from his back pocket and handed it to the man.   
the hooded man snapped, glaring menacingly at him. The guard looked down at the passport and read,  
  
Name: Chase Carver  
  
Nationality: American-  
  
The guard looked up from his reading. A man with sandy blond hair stood in front of him smiling. He wore a black jacket with a checkered red and white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.  
Hey dude, Chase beamed, what's up? You ok?  
Uh, y-yes. The guard shook his head, clearing the thought. It will be just one more minute then you will be free to go.  
Thank you. The guard finished checking over the passport and looked up to the man. What he saw was not the pleasant faced man he had seen two minutes ago. A man with sandy blond hair and glowing red eyes glared back at him.  
he stuttered as the Red eyed man yanked the passport away from him and boarded the plane.

Chapter III   
Alive Again

Back at the Croft Manor...  
  
Lara entered the swimming area of the manor dressed in a black swimsuit that showed off her elegant body wonderfully. She crossed to the diving board and took a smooth swan dive into the water. She swam for a few minutes not bothering with the secret door. Then she moved to the third block from the far right hand corner of wall towards the door and pushed in and surfaced.  
A door at the far back of the pool area swung open. Lara smiled and climbed out of the pool. She grabbed her oxygen tank and jumped back into the pool.  
The shiny bubbles cleared themselves from her view and she, gracefully, began to swim. She glided over to the far side of the pool towards the door. It was dark and seemed to last forever. Lara smiled to her self and pushed on forward. It was dark and she lit a water-proof torch and swam for 10 more minutes. She finally stopped in mid-stroke. Something caught her eye. A tiny Mandela flew past her through the water leaving a stream of bubbles in it's wake. The passage could wait. Lara's curiosity got the better of her and she swam quickly after the Mandela. It had appeared to be the same Mandela that had led her to the underground study, where she had found her mother's note. _Where the hell is it going? _Lara thought to her self. The Mandela took a sharp turn to the left about half way to the opening to the pool. Lara had totally missed the dark murky passage way that the Mandela sped down.   
Quickly, Lara darted after it. Then the Mandela exploded in a burst of yellow light. Lara sheltered her eyes as the Mandela's glow finally diminished. Lara brought the flashlight up and shined around where she was. Where was she? _Oh great. I'm lost in my own house. This is bloody brilliant. _She thought sarcastically. She looked down at her oxygen reading checking to see how much she had left. About one fourth remained inside. She was going to have to work fast. She swam on a little further. The tunnel ended up a head. A dim blue glow urged her on, and finally she reached the surface...  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
The red eyed Chase sat down on the plane. The captain's voice echoed over the loud speaker,  
Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated, we are preparing to take off.   
The normal Chase fastened his seat belt and looked out the window. His eye's began to glow red again. Get back in. His eye's faded back to their normal green. I don't feel like it. sneered the real Chase. Get in! Screamed the **Possessed** Chase. Fine, dude, just don't hurt Lara. the real Chase slipped back inside the Possessed Chase's insanity, imprisoned there until Lara got him out. Don't worry. the possessed Chase laughed, I will.  
-Back at the Croft Manor...  
Lara climbed out of the pool dripping wet. Water spilled down to the floor as Lara wrung the water out of her hair. Thoughts possessed her mind. Teasing and pulling at locked away memories. Lara through her backpack down on the pool side table and unzipped it to reveal a blue gem the size of her hand. It glowed a brilliant aqua color in her smooth long fingers. She admired it for a moment. The aqua twinkle mesmerizing her. She jerked her head back and snapped back to reality, placing the gem in her backpack and exiting the pool area.  
Lara traveled up the Grand staircase towards her fire-lit room and placed the backpack on her bed and getting dressed. She studied the red hot pants and black tank-top in the mirror and finally decided it was what she wanted then grabbed the gem and headed for her fathers study.  
  
Chase stepped out of the plane and into the bustling London Air Port. He smiled an evil smile then headed down to the lower level of the air port to the car park' beneath to find his car.  
Lara had been at her fathers desk for the last three hours finding information on the gem. She was chatting with a Chinese archeologist about the gem, when the door-bell rang. Lara frowned and walked down stairs. I'll get it. She informed, eying Hillary. Hillary turned back to the kitchen and proceeded to do his duties. Lara fingered the door handle then opened it just enough to see who it was. Lara fainted. She swore she had seen a ghost. She fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion still looking at her visitor, who starred at her blankly. Everything went black.  
-Two hours later....  
  
Lara woke up her head was throbbing. she muttered sitting up in her bed. She tried to think of what happened last. _No way. _Lara thought, _I did not just faint in front of a dead man. Wait how could he be dead? He was standing there alive as ever. _  
Feeling better? asked a voice from the door way. Lara couldn't quite see who it was. Then it could of just been her vision coming back.   
No, not really. I need Aspirin. she moaned. Lara began to laugh. You know, I swore I saw Chase Carver at my door. Isn't that silly of me? Lara snickered again falling back into her bed.  
No. Not really. The voice came into view. It was a man. He was blond, with green eyes and .... and....  
Lara shrieked, jumping up from her bed and hugging him.   
Were did that come from Red? he asked holding her. Lara then pushed him back and moved away form him.  
It didn't happen. she lied, cursing at her self.  
Yes it did. You really do love me, don't you Red? Chase smirked.  
Lara spat icily.  
Car Park- A parking lot in London terms.   
Come on, I know you better then that. he smiled, coming up behind her and slipping his hands around her waist. Lara turned around to face him, still being held in his strong arms. She looked into his eyes. Something was different about him and she couldn't see what. She ran her hands over his wash-board chest then looped them back around his neck.  
No. You don't. she whispered. Lara flipped out of his arms landing behind him full of smiles. You'll have to catch me first, before I admit any thing. If you knew me, you should of known that was coming. she smirked, dashing from the room.  
Chase smiled and counted to ten cursing him self for letting her get away from him.  
1...damnit...2....3....4....5...URRAH!...6......7......8.......9........10....Ready or not here I come!!!! he yelled, dashing out the door. Lara had hidden well, or she was well away from were Chase stood. Slowly his eye's turned to red and back to their original deep green.   
Lara sneaked off down the kitchen hallway. She slipped past and into the dining room. She hid under the oak table and waited. Lara could hear Chase stomping down the stairs clumsily. She smiled to her self and watched as Chase stumbled into view. He glanced around a little then headed her direction. Lara stiffled a giggle. Chase turned at the noise. Lara lifted her fingers to her lips, hushing her self. Chase frowned in Lara's direction. Quickly, it faded to a playful grin. He slowly strode into the room. Chase was inches from her. Lara silently moved under the table. Chase whipped around the edge of the table, not bothering to look underneath. (stupid idiot)  
She held her breath as he began to rise back up. Lara let her breathing go free as Chase reached an up right position. He dived, knocking over chairs as he went. His aiming.... no better then perfect. He caught Lara in his arms landing on top of her. She laughed as he starred at her strangely.  
she asked, still giggling. Chase kept starring at her queerly. Are you ok? she finally asked, worried.  
he snapped.  
Whats wrong? Lara giggled.  
his eyes narrowed in a menacing glare.  
Fine then, she shrugged, Could you please let me up?  
Chase smiled wickedly, No, I think I like this position. he smirked with a touch of **red** in his eyes.  
Whats with you Chase? Why are you acting like that and whats with your eyes? Lara asked, worried.  
he yanked her up violently by the wrists, Your coming with me.  
Nothing? Nothing?!?! Chase stop that hurts! Let go! Chase had a firm grip on her wrists. Lara twisted and turned, trying to free his grip as he dragged her into the main hall and out the door into the gardens. Lara stood up, both of them halting at Chase's red sports car.   
Get in. he ordered.  
Your kidding, right? Lara rejected. Chase opened the back door, thrusting her in and slamming the door closed behind her.  
No, obivoulsy I'm not. Chase glared.  
Lara tried the door. Locked. She reached for the unlock nob, grabbing it with her slender fingers. Blood trickled from her hand. It had been sharpened to the tip of a knife. There was no way she was getting out. Chase opened the drivers door and climbed in staring into the rear-view mirror. He started the engine and rolled out of the Croft Estates.Chapter IV   
Taken Captive To Many Times

Chase, take me home. Lara finally spoke an hour later, pulling out of a gas station. He continued to stare into the mirror at her, not speaking. she begged with puppy eyes. Chase turned his eyes off of the mirror and pulled out of the gas station. Lara stared down at her sliced fingers. The blood had crusted over, but it still stung wickedly. Lara winced as she tried to clean them up a little with her shirt tail. She looked up towards the front seat again. Chase looked up from his driving into the rear-view mirror. Lara turned away quickly, avoiding is gaze.  
Chase turned his attention back to the road smirking.  
  
Lara asked.  
he growled.  
Um....I'm a little...uh....hungry. she added with a weak smirk.  
Well thats just to bad, isn't it? Chase taunted, grinning evilly. Lara sighed and fell back into her seat. _ Great. _she thought inwardly. _What the bloody hell has happened to the guy I thought I loved.   
_  
God! What?!?!  
Were are we going?  
Do you always ask this many questions? he asked.  
Do you always avoid this many questions? she asked back.  
Out of town. he said failing to glance at her.  
Lara asked. Chase gave no reply and continued to speed on down the road.  
  
7 hours later  
  
Get out. Chase ordered glaring at her. Lara had fallen asleep in the car while Chase was driving. Her eyes parted and she blinked once or twice, finally waking up.  
Were are we? she asked sliding out of the back seat. They had pulled up in front of an old hotel building. It was gray and unkept. Probably run down she thought. She looked to the darkened sky that itched with promising rain.  
Does it matter. Chase asked coldly. Lara watched him miserably as he made his way up the steps to the run down hotel. He looked at her strangely and trotted back down the steps. He grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the building. Come on. he ordered. Lara fallowed reluctantly into the hotel. She could here a loud clamor of thunder outside.   
Chase yelled. Dude! Dude! Were are you.  
Oyi! Mi head hurts dude. Would cha' mind keepin' it down? A man yelled a floor above. From what Lara could see of the man, it looked like he had spiked short blond hair and good toned muscles. He looked remarkably like Alex West. Of course Lara dismissed the very   
idea of Alex and Chase even knowing each other immediately.  
What, got another hang over dude? Chase teased.  
Yes I do.   
Dude, I bagged her. Chase yelled, dragging Lara up the steps towards the level above them after him.  
Bagged who? whined Chase's friend.  
Catch this. Lara Croft. Chase smiled thrusting Lara down to her knees in front of the blond man.  
Well I'll be a Monkey's Uncle. The blond man starred down at Lara. Lara looked up at the man. She gasped at the site of what sat in front of her. Lara cursed beneath her breath.  
Alex, dude, pretty cool huh? Chase beamed. Alex grinned down at the poor girl before him. His grin faded into a glare that was directed towards Chase.  
You fuckin' retard. Alex began, All of London is going to be looking for her.  
Not until Tuesday. Chase smiled.  
I don't get it. Alex frowned.  
Her butler, Hillary, the only one home, took a vacation over the weekend that is supposed to last till Tuesday. Chase informed. Lara smacked her head on the floor. She was doomed. For indeed, she thought, Hillary wouldn't be back until Tuesday. She didn't know how long she would last. Alex's grin returned back to her, looming down with an evil grin of what Lara guessed was supposed to be pleasure.  
I've missed you Lara, Alex started. He stood and paced to the other side of the room, leaning up against the side of the wall. You know, I could of killed my self when you left me. he grinned.  
I didn't leave you. Lara staggered.  
I'm sorry? the bastard was still smiling.  
I didn't leave you. she glared up at him.  
We'll see if you change your mind. Alex returned her glare. Chase, go down stairs and get Tony, would you dude?  
Yea sure. Chase beamed. Alex turned to Lara.  
Now then, what to do with you? he taunted.  
How about...hmm.... Lara raised her finger to her lips as in a thinking gesture, You give me back my prayer wheels that you stole from me and I get out of this toxic waste site. she smiled.  
Sounds like a good idea to me. Chase said marching up the stairs.  
The hell? Alex asked. Your supposed to be on my side.  
I am, I was only kidding? Chase smiled. He kneeled down to Lara and whispered in her ear, Its me. The real Chase, I;m going to get you out of here. Play along.  
Lara nodded at him. Dude let me have a few moments a lone with the girl. Chase smirked. Alex grinned at Chase, taking it completely the wrong way.   
Oh, I see... he winked. Ten minutes. No more, no less. Alex left the room, the real Chase and Lara were on their own.  
We've got to get you out of here. Chase stated glancing around.  
Chase no. Whats going on? Lara asked.  
Chase gripped her shoulders and shook her gently as if afraid she may break, Lara I'm possessed. Get out while you still can.  
I don't get it- Lara started.  
You don't have to. I'll explain later. GO! he ordered.  
she whimpered.  
he sighed.  
I love you. she through her arms around him. He gripped her in his large arms.  
I love you too. Now go. he brushed her tear soaked hair from her cheeks and turned her towards the exit. Go. Fly like the wind, Lara, don't look back. Chase whispered into her ear. He gave her an encouraging push and she shot from his arms and out the door. Just like that she was gone and he was left to the mercy to his possessor. Gun fire sounded from down stairs. Their was a couple of more shots, Lara's .45's and a loud cry of terror filled his ears. Lara's loud cry. A cold chill filled his body, like ice surging through his veins.  
he screamed at the top of his lungs. Lara had to have been shot.

Chapter V   
Sanity and Hospitals

You betrayed me Chase. Alex stated, circling Chase's chair. Since the incident with Lara, Chase had been tied to a chair to prevent any further betrayals to Alex until the possessor that Alex favored came back. Alex slapped Chase across the face. You know she's dead because of you. Chase felt his heart drop to his stomach. She would of been better off here with Alex, then to be dead, he thought. She must of loved you a lot Carver. I loved her a lot, it's a pity she's dead. he sighed, But obviously thats what you drove her to. Her death of course. Is that what you wanted? Alex leaned over Chase grinning the whole time. Is that what you really wanted, Croft dead? Well, if so, you've just made my life a lot easier. Thank God Tony killed her. Alex laughed.  
Um...sir...actually I think I only injured her. A skinny man squawked crouching behind the railing of the stairs he just came up.  
Alex glared.  
Croft..err...got away. He squabbled.  
DAMNIT TONY!!!!

Lara raced down the London streets as fast as she could. She was heading quickly to the tube hoping to arrive home soon. Her ankle and foot was soaked through with blood. The bullet had hit her right above her left ankle, causing her to limp while she ran. Lara was loosing blood fast. She wondered if she should stop at a hospital before she went home. She dismissed the thought quickly, the hospital doctors were way to inquisitive. They'd ask her what happened, then they'd contact the local authorities. The skinny man in the hotel, Tony she supposed, managed to bust her ankle up pretty badly. The thought of a man gunning down a woman discusted her. Finally she made it to the tubes. A train was leaving in five seconds for Surrey, quickly she jumped on just as the doors shut behind her. Lara felt a searing jolt of pain wash through her chest and for the first time, she thought she had a lost enough blood for it to be fatal. The fear of death washed upon her as she faded into the darkness.

What is your calling in life Carver? Alex snickered.  
To bring Lady Croft to you and keep the loving Chase from her. Chase informed his eyes flashing red.  
Alex laughed.  
And when Carver gets back we can A 17 year old girl giggled from the corner of the room approaching Alex. Huh, Uncle Alex?  
Yes, Aria. All in time. Alex grinned. Go Chase. Fetch Croft and don't let the real Chase out of you.  
Yes sir. Chase smiled.

Hey, lady? Hello?   
Lara woke. Steady beeping sounds filled her ears, _beep...beep...beep..._ Where am I? Lara stuttered. She couldn't see. Her vision was blurry, but was clearing up rather quickly.  
London Regional Hospital. Ma'm are you ok.  
Do I look ok? Lara snickered tiredly.  
No ma'm. You were shot in the ankle. Would you care to tell us what happened?  
Not really.   
Well would you like to tell the authorities?  
I'd rather tell you then them. Lara smiled weekly. Who are you?  
I think thats what we should be asking you. We've had people scourging through files on you for hours. So, ma'm, who are you?  
Lady Lara Croft. Lara smiled weekly.  
I thought you look remarkably like your self. The doctor smiled. She could see him clearly now. His hair was cut short and thick. It was healthy and brown, kinda like her own. He had perfectly strait teeth when he smiled and intelligent bright green eyes glinted at her. They reminded her of Chase's eyes.  
Lara jumped up. Pain seared through her body.  
Woah, take it easy Ms. Croft. The doctor stammered, laying her back down. She grabbed him by the collar loosely and pulled him towards her.  
Is Chase here? Chase Carver? Lara asked frantically.  
I'm afraid not. The doctor answered.  
Oh God. Chase. Lara panicked. I hope he's ok. she released her hands from his now wrinkled collar.  
Lady Croft, my name is Doctor Allen Green. If you need anything, me or my fellow nurses will assist you. Dr. Green smiled kindly.  
Thank you. Lara replied, Do you possibly have a phone I could borrow?  
Of course. I'll bring you one right away. He smiled.  
Thank you. Dr. Green removed him self from her bed side. A minute later, a nurse walked in explaining Lara's condition to her and was soon joined by Dr. Green who had a phone in hand.  
Thanks, both of you. Lara smiled. The nurse and Doctor left Lara to her phone call. She dialed Alex's number, where he was to be, Chase would be there. It ringed twice, three times before Alex picked up.  
He answered  
Alex West.  
Lady Croft. Why would you be calling here, it seems you've just escaped our grasp. You've left me again.  
I didn't leave you in the first place. What have you done with Chase. Lara demanded.  
Hell, no hello's how are you's', well your all business today Lara. He taunted.  
Cut the crap Alex. Lara sighed, annoyed.  
Ok, you win. Actually he's looking for you. Alex smiled.

Alex walked down the hall, cell phone in hand. You see, he continued, Chase is actually out searching for you.  
Your lying and you haven't answered my question. Lara breathed on the other end.  
If you say so. Are you enjoying your hospital bed Lara? Quite comfy, huh? Well all except for the fact that you nearly lost to much blood, nearly loosing your life in the process.  
How do you know that, are you watching me Alex, where are you, how the hell do you know that. Lara raged. She shifted in her bed trying to look out the windows.  
Don't bust a blood vessel Lara, you've already lost enough blood. Alex smiled. Lara shifted in her bed nervously. Hello Lara. Alex said from the door way.  
Jesus Christ Alex. Lara yelped.  
Alex grinned.  
Lara shrugged. I just thought that Chase was looking for me not you. she smiled slyly.  
Yes, well, He'll bring you to me in time. Alex leaned up against Lara's bed, And then you'll be begging me to let you go. he grinned.  
Lara frowned and shook her head. Go to hell Alex. she glared.  
If I'm going I'm dragging you down with me. he replied slyly.  
she glared.  
Your choice Red'. I'll see you soon. Alex then, left the room. Dr. Green walked in and exchanged a look with Alex, he then turned and saw Lara glaring out the window.  
Every thing ok? he asked. Lara turned and smiled.  
Ex boyfriend. she smiled fakely at him. Dr. Green laughed.  
Good news Lara, he chuckled. You can go home in a week, if you take it easy.  
I will. she lied.

Chapter VI   
A Simple Fling, Only When Your Possessed

Two weeks later  
  
Lara woke as the sun shone down on her bed from the large windows in her room. She yawned and let her feet slip out of her bed and touch the cold wood floor beneath her. She sat there staring out the window for a moment, thinking of old times and fun adventures. Alex and or Chase hadn't contacted her in the last week. Lara still worried about Chase, and in the past week she hadn't been able to make any contact with him. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth itself. She slid off the bed and went to take a shower.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Lara had finished dinner and had headed into the training area for some training exercises when the door bell rang. Hillary walked swiftly past the training area towards the door.  
That's all right Hilly. I'll get it. Lara called. Hillary looked into the training area at Lara and smiled.  
Thats fine. He replied. Lara gathered her gear and placed it inside her pack slung the pack over her shoulder and walked to the door. She turned the handle and opened it.  
Hey Red. Chase gleamed. Lara didn't know weather to slap the man, or kiss him. She just simply stood there starring at him. Finally words fluttered from her mouth.  
Are you good or bad? Lara asked.  
Lara, Red, It's me. I'm back to my old self. I'm safe. Chase smiled. Lara sighed and glided into his arms. He held her for a few minutes. I thought I had lost you when I heard the gun shots from down stairs. Chase sniffed.  
Are you okay? Lara asked as her fingers caressed the bruise on his cheek from were Alex had hit him.  
I'm fine. he smiled. Their embrace ended and Lara took two steps back.  
she invited, come in.  
Thank you. Chase grinned stepping into the house. Lara closed the door and was surprised to feel two warm hands at her hips. She turned around. Chase smiled. Slowly he began to pull her gently towards him. Then they both became wrapped in a passionate loving kiss. It didn't end soon. Chase pushed her pack off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a heavy .  
Lara smiled, she really didn't care. She had been wanting him too. All the passion that had been kept away from the two for the past three weeks came flooding back over them in a frenzy of arousement. She slipped her hands under Chase's shirt and let her fingers explore his wash board stomach. Chase backed his head away for five seconds.  
Can I raid your tomb? he asked.  
Only if I can raid yours. she agreed.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Lara starred at Chase's naked chest. She let him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself and then gently ran a hand through his blond hair. Chase's eyes flickered open, and they shined at Lara peacefully, warming her inside out. A smile creeped on to Chase's lips as he remembered the events of the night before. He pushed back the strands of hair that had lain on Lara's face. She smiled back at him for no words could describe how they felt about each other. It was deeper then love. Deeper then passion it self. It was like nothing the two of them had experienced before.  
Good morning. Chase finally said.  
Good morning. Do you have time to stay for breakfast? Lara asked with puppy eyes.  
Of course. He whispered. Do you have to get dressed? Chase asked.  
Lara laughed out loud. A happy noise that Chase had herd seldom since he hurt her so long ago that night in Monaco meaning she had finally forgiven him and had let him into her heart once more. Chase had promised to himself that he would never hurt Lara again. Of course we do Chase.  
We? Who said anything about we? Sure I can get dressed, but you, just stay just how you are. He chuckled raising his eye brows at her with interest.  
Lara laughed again. I will not go down to breakfast like this. She said rolling the sheets off her and standing up, naked back facing him. Chase whistled.  
Mr. Craver! she snickered.  
What? It was a complement. He beamed.  
Lara laughed once more. Thats it. I'm getting dressed.  
Ok ok. I'll shut up. he pleaded.  
Who said anything about shutting up? She winked at him and strode in to the bathroom.  
Chase sighed. Well, at least he'd be able to spend breakfast with her. His thoughts wandered. He thought mainly of the past, about Lara. Every thought led to her. She, she was the only one he truly wanted. Wanted more than anything else. Something tugged at the back of his mind. It actually hurt a little, like a head ache you can barley tell is there. Slowly it began to grow in pain until it became a mind splitting head ache. he mumbled. Ow, Lara? OUCH! Lara ya there, oh God help. He gripped his head in his hands and pulled at his blond hair. Lara couldn't hear Chase's mumbles and blabs of pain over the running warmth of the shower water, trickling down her body and slowly sipping into the watery abyss of the drain.  
Chase's head was now in massive pain, he was slowly slipping into insanity. His eye's flashed red once more. It was in him again. The possessor.  
Lara stepped out of the shower and dried her self with a fresh dry towel. Her red tank top and black hot pants lay on the sink and quickly she slipped into them and put her auburn hair into a pony tail on top of her head. She opened the bathroom door. A curtain of steam rose from behind her, framing her and her elegant form. Even this scene caught the eye of the possessor. The possessors eyes widened.  
  
Well well well. the possessor spoke, Isn't this a lovely sight? He flashed her a devil   
may care smile and glided towards her.  
She smiled up at him and hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him. The possessor got lost in the kiss and kissed her back, looping his hands around her waist, just as Chase would do. Lara released her self from his grip and grinned. Come on, lets go down to breakfast. she invited taking his large hands her smaller slender hands. The possessed Chase smiled and let her lead him down stairs to were they both had breakfast. During the meal Lara would often look up at him and smile as he wolfed down his early morning meal.  
That was great. the possessed Chase exclaimed when he finally finished. He turned his attention to Lara, Would you like to go for a Sunday drive? he invited.  
That would be lovely. Lara smiled back at him.  
Good. Now? he asked.  
Why not. I'll go get a jacket, maybe we could go for a walk in the park too. she suggested, leaving from the table and running up stairs silently.  
Sure why not. Lets deliver you to Alex while we're at it too. the possessed Chase grinned sarcastically.Chapter VII   
We Need To Stop Meeting Like ThisThe two walked to the front door, jackets on and ready to go. Lara reached down to pick up her back pack that had been dropped there the night before and headed out the door with Chase. The two climbed into Lara's champagne colored Austin Martin (Chase driving) and spun out of the drive way. Lara glanced out the passenger window.  
It's a beautiful day. she commented watching the fall leaves fall from the trees out the window.  
the possessor agreed. Lara shifted in her seat. She felt a little strange. She felt like power was radiating off of her, in her. It hurt, but it felt so good. She wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Just then a premonition swept through her mind. It was Chase. He was lying on the bed in Lara's room, ripping at his hair in pain. Yes, he was definitely in pain. He then looked towards the bathroom door with red eyes. He was possessed. The premonition ended and Lara gripped the sides of her seat. She was panicking. Stay calm. She scolded her self.  
Lara asked.  
he responded.  
Uh...I left my camera at the Manor, can we go back and get it? she asked. There was a long pause as Chase continued to drive.  
He finally stated pulling a U-turn, heading back towards the Manor. Lara continued to sweat bullets as they continued down the road towards the Croft Manor. Come on come on. She thought. Hurry up. Chase swung into the drive and pulled to a stop in front of the Manor.  
You can stay in the car if you want. I'll only be a minute. Lara grinned.  
he nodded. Lara ran up the steps. _Survival gear, I need guns, knifes, rope, first aid kits, bubble gum. No, forget the bubble gum. But what if I have a craving for bubble gum. Oh damnit. Put it in the damn first aid kit._ She argued to herself. Lara ran into her closet, (A/N: I   
think I'm having the craving to write health pack because instead of writing running into her   
closet' I nearly wrote running into her health pack'.) grabbing a .45, 3 health packs with bubble gum, a dagger, and a cell phone. She crammed it into her already heavy back pack and flew out of her room. She stopped half way outside the tech room and knocked on the door.  
Bryce asked. Oh, I already told you Lara, S.I.M.O.N. won't be ready for another week.  
Thats not what I need. Lara stammered.  
Bryce looked up from his work at her. Hey Lara, you okay? he asked.  
Gimme the com link. she instructed. Bryce handed her the com piece. Good, keep your end on at all times, all ways have the sound turned up, I might need to talk to you. Lara ordered.  
Bryce nodded.  
Bye then. Lara walked from the tech room and out the front door, grabbing her digital camera on the way out.  
Okay . Lets roll. Lara smiled stepping into the car. Chase revved the engine a few times and rolled out of the drive.

Where are we going? Lara asked, as they sped down a deserted street.  
Just visiting a friend. Chase answered. Lara knew who that friend was and she knew perfectly were they were going. Chase slowed the car to a stop in front of an old bank, the Royals & General. It was run down like the hotel. Lara had a gut instinct about this. I was going to be bad. She could just tell.  
Chase stepped out of the car and opened her door. Lara stepped out taking his hand and walking with him through the doors, back pack swung over her right shoulder. Chase released her hand walked forward a few steps. I'll be right back. he called over his shoulder. He stepped into the elevator at the far end of the lobby and slowly began to rise upwards.  
Bryce? Bryce. Are you there? She asked, gripping her ear.  
  
She's here. the possessor informed.  
Alex smiled. Bring her here.  
  
yeah? Yea. I'm here.   
Look. I'm in big trouble. In need you to get a read out of the old Royals & General bank on the corner of West street.   
I can do that.  
Good. When you get it contact me and give me the quickest way out of here. Lara pleaded.  
I'll contact you. Bryce agreed.  
Good. Bye then. Lara departed. Chase came out of the elevator, an arm stretched out towards her, itching for a body to be wrapped up in it. Lara paced towards him and he hooked   
his arm around her shoulders and led her to the elevator.   
He will allow you to come up. Chase informed.  
Great. I can't wait to meet him. Lara glared towards the elevator as she got on and began moving upwards.  
  
They rose up 5 stories until the elevator dinged and they stepped out. Lara let her eye's survey the room. It was an ordinary office. One that could be placed any were in the world. Chase and Lara walked a few more paces into the room. No one was there as far as she could tell. Now she wanted someone to be there. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Alex grinned at her from behind. _Curse my thoughts._ She thought  
You know we really need to stop meeting like this Alex. Lara snickered.  
You know. I think your right. We need to stop meeting all together. Alex grinned at her.  
Lara frowned. That was it. He had the edge on her. She had no idea what he was talking about. I don't understand.  
How about, you never escape my view? Alex smiled slyly at her.  
_Lara? I got your read out for you. Beep me tree times if you love me. Twice if you just want the plans. Once if you want them later and will contact me later. Or you can just talk._ Bryce informed. Lara smirked. Even if he had the edge. She had the escape route.  
She reached up and put a hand to her left ear.  
How about, I keep you as a hostage. Alex smirked evilly. Oh, she wanted to hear this. She pressed down on the com piece behind her ear one time, sending Bryce one short beep.  
_Right. I'll talk to you later Lara. Don't forget to contact me or Worry Wart Hillary will begin to do the he does best, worry. Bye then._ Bryce crackled over the com.  
Lara laughed. Oh, this is good.  
Well you know me. Money and you are the only loves and hobbies in my life. Alex informed.  
The money comes first I guess. Lara glared.  
Well...not really. I-  
Oh give it up Alex. If it came down to me and a bag of hundred dollar bills, which would you choose? Lara asked.  
You of course.  
Of course. Lara rolled her eyes. Enough of this twaddle. Lara pulled the .45 from her back pack and directed it at Alex.  
Alex cursed. You didn't check her?!? Alex glared at Chase.  
I didn't want her to suspect any thing. Chase smiled weakly.  
To late for disarming me now. Lara smiled. Get the possessor out of him Alex and I may let you live.  
Anything you say babes. Alex grinned. He stood up and walked over to Chase.  
Do it. Lara ordered .45 still pointed at Alex. He moved be hind Chase and pulled a plastic strip off of Chase's neck. Alex moved back beside Chase palms facing her. She kept a steady aim on Alex.  
  
Lara. I'm so sorry- Chase began.   
Not now Chase. Lara glared at Chase. She saw it then, a striking resmeblence between Alex and Chase. Looking at them side by side, they almost looked like twins. She shook the tought from her mind almost as fast as it had come. Not possible rang up in her mind.  
Are you going to shoot me Lara? Alex taunted, daring her to squeeze the trigger. No,  
of course you won't. You don't have the guts.  
That was it. Lara aimed at Alex's crotch.  
Alex cursed. Lara squeezed the trigger. Lara shot. The bullet whooshed just below Alex's groin.  
Woah, that was tight. Nice shot. Alex said astonished.  
What are you talking about? Lara asked. I missed.  
Alex starred at her. Finally it had occurred to the dumb ape that she meant business.  
You win. Alex surrendered. Go, leave this place. I will leave you two in piece. Alex was scared to death. Lara reached up towards her left ear.  
  
  
I'm fine. I'm on my way home. Lara never lifted an eye off of Alex, who was huddled in the corner of the office. Chase walked over to Lara.  
he place a hand on her shoulder. lets go home.   
Lara starred into his deep green eye's. There was pure love in his eyes. She smiled at him warmly. There's nothing I'd like to do more.

Chapter VII   
Ragonkar

6 Days Later  
  
Chase yelled.  
She asked, walking to the bathroom door.  
WHY IS THERE A TINNY BLACK THING FLOATING IN CIRCLES IN THE BATH TUB?!?!?!  
_The Mandela! I forgot all about it! _Lara kicked down the bathroom door.   
Chase pointed to the Mandela floating in circles in the tub. Lara lifted an eye brow. The scene really was quite funny. Chase, who was butt naked, was standing in the tub, starring at Lara frantically.  
Lara laughed. Chase, you big baby. she smirked. She reach down into the tub and pulled the Mandela out. It shot from her hand and out into her bed room. Oh boy, here we go again. Lara sighed. She shot from the bathroom after the small piece of stone.  
  
The Mandela continued strait in the gardens and out of gates on to the street. Lara's purple-blue Norton Street fighter Motor Cycle leaned against the gates. She jumped on it and sped after the Mandela.   
Who knows how long this will take! Lara muttered to her self. She sped down the road, she had no idea were the Mandela was heading. It suddenly turned off the road on to a small gravel path that seemed to go into nothing. Lara turned and sped on after it. The tiny thing sped through and area of vegetation, seeming to lead into a cave. There were no caves in London. She thought. this can't be possible. She whooshed through the vegetation and down the cave entrance.   
  
It was no ordinary cave. It was man made, lights lined it's walls. It was concrete that she was driving on. How could this be possible. It wasn't, that was the only explanation for it. She followed the Mandela about 5 miles under ground until they hit a large cavern that seemed to be as large, or larger than the city of London! The Mandela dropped from were it floated into Lara's outstretched hand. Lara placed it in her pocket, revved the bike and headed for the entrance.   
Lara Croft flew out out from behind the vegetation, leaves falling in her wake. She skidded from the gravel path on to the road and back towards the manor. She was going to need Chase's help on this one. Maybe even a few others help.   
She screeched the bike to a stop in front of the two twin oak doors of manor and rushed inside.  
Lara yelled frantically.  
he asked, hopping down the stairs pulling up his pants on the way. Lara laughed. he asked again.  
I've found it! Lara announced proudly.  
Found what? he asked.  
Lara informed, giggling and jumping up and down.  
Yeah, we've established that it's and it. Chase chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her jumping up and down.  
Come on! she pleaded grabbing one of Chase's hands and dragging him out the door.  
Woah, slow down Love! Chase smirked.  
I can't! she replied excitedly, sattling her street fighter. Now get on or drive your car. I suggest you get on my vehicle here. she said patting the motor cycle affectionately. Hurry up now.  
Oh bloody hell. Chase muttered. He hopped on and sighed, Better start filling out my death wish now.  
What was that? Lara asked over her shoulder revving the street fighter.  
I said your a reckless driver. Chase lied.  
Oh Chase, I already knew that! she smirked and turned her attention to the street fighter. She zoomed out of the gardens at 50 miles per hour instantly on to a 25 mph speed limit road. Lara really didn't seem to care about speed limits for on this road she was driving 85 mph hour.  
Could you go any faster?!?! Chase yelled over the roar of the motor cycle engine.  
Lara called back to him kicking up their speed to 100 mph.  
I didn't mean go faster! I meant go slower! Chase panicked. Lara laughed.  
Oh! Go faster not slower? ok! Lara teased.  
Chase screamed as their speed reached 120 mph. The bike began to shudder with speeds they were reaching. Lara, I think you should slow down, the bike can't take this speed. he yelled at her.  
Sure it can. Doesn't matter anyway, here's our turn. Lara smirked banking into the gravel path and slowing down to 80 mph again.  
Your crazy! Chase yelled.  
I know!  
They whooshed through the vegetation and down the cave entrance. It was the same cave,   
with its man made, lights that lined it's walls. It was still concrete that she was driving on. They went 5 miles under ground until they hit the large cavern that seemed to be as large, or larger than the city of London.  
Chase stated. Lara giggled.  
I told you I found it.  
And I thought **it** was impossible to find.  
And I told you I'd find it one day.  
The temple of Ragonkar. Chase breathed.   
The Mandela showed me it was here. Lara smiled.  
The Mandela? Chase asked. What Mandela?  
The chest we found on our last adventure, it had a Mandela in it. Lara informed.  
With Dr. Willard?  
Lara grinned.  
You got the chest out?!?   
Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. Lara sighed.  
You were able to open the chest?!?  
Lara replied.  
Oh my God. Chase stated briefly. Holy Shit.  
Lara asked. Chase glanced around the temple in awe. He had never seen a ancient temple look so futuristic. He looked back to the beautiful woman that he was madly in love with and sighed deeply. Her amber eye's were a brown haven for his stress and worries. Her eyes were deep with sincerity now, he could barley look into them, she wanted to know the truth and sadly he'd give her the truth. she asked again.  
Lara, you....oh God. he paused.  
Lara asked more frantically.  
Your family is obviously the lost link to the Ragonkar history.  
What? Chase, I don't understand.  
Ragonkar's queen, Adylana, was your great great great great great great Grandmother!  
I am **so** confused. Lara stated sarcastically.  
Lara, you are the lost link.  
We've established that Chase, now tell me something I don't know.  
The one who opens the chest will be given a rule with a rest. Chase stated.  
Thats what the inscription said above the chest before we removed it. Lara remembered.  
Thats right, and you opened the chest.  
And the one who opens the chest will be given a rule and a rest. Lara recalled.  
You are the rule. Chase smiled.  
But I have nothing to rule. Lara sighed.  
I didn't tell you this earlier but, their are still living Ragonkar inhabitants. Most of the world actually. Chase smirked.  
So they are still alive and flourishing? Lara inquired.  
And under your command. Chase reminded.  
I want them to have freedom to live on their own. Lara stated.  
And thats what they have as long as you rule them. Chase smiled.  
And this temple, it's mine?  
Along with twelve others.  
Lara stated. Chase chuckled.  
Come on Lara let's go home.   
But I am home. Lara said stepping towards the temple. Lara's eye's flashed blue.  
Chase whispered.  
What was that? Lara glared over her shoulder.  
Bit. I'm...err...bit....by a....spider...erm, yeah thats it a spider. Chase lied.  
I'm sure. Lara stated sarcastically. Look servant. Lara turned to Chase.  
Chase asked confused.  
Lara ignored the question shaking her head, I want all my people brought back here. Chase starred at her blankly. She boomed in a different voice. Chase stood and mounted the Street fighter.   
Chase zipped out of the cave on the Norton, the loud rotations of the motor echoing through the cave.  
Lara glanced around the cave. It's walls began to glow an aqua color as a voice rang out through out the cave. My Princess, you have returned. Lara looked around a little more, a little supriesed. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around to face the new comer.  
Lara asked.  
Hello Angel. Her father smiled warmly.  
But, this...this is not possible. Lara denied.  
Darling, what have I told you in the past, any thing is...possible. Her father lifted his head and looked about the cave then back to his daughter. You look well.  
And so....do...you. Lara began to notice the gray hairs that had slowly begun to replace the deep golden brown ones that she had come to know as a child.  
He chuckled. Me, look well? he chuckled again. Lara, Angel, your to generous.  
Why didn't you tell me. she asked slowly backing away from him.  
What, about the Illuminauti, or Ragonkar? he asked.  
The Illuminauti are of the past, she sighed. The future of Ragonkar is in my hands now.  
he sighed. you want to know about Ragonkar. hmm.... Lara nodded her head in agreement. Why didn't I tell you? Well, a secret this big is not to be told to such a little child as you were. You, forgive me Angel, could have destroyed the entire planet. Lara nodded her head, understanding. When your mother died, the future of Ragonkar fell into my hands, until you were old enough to take up your mother's rule. I struggled for six years to keep you and Ragonkar in my grasps. It didn't work, he sighed. and I either had to give you, or the fate of the world up. It came down to you Lara darling. If I hadn't given you up, the world would of gone into chaos. It was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life. Lara smiled weakly.  
Thats okay Daddy. Lara forgave.  
Thank the Lord for having such a giving daughter as you. So what do you say Lara, will you take up your Mother's rule? There was a long pause between the two. Lara sighed.  
An Angel went by. she smiled remembering the family joke, that when it became silent after a long period of talking, An Angel went by'.  
Lara stop avoiding the question. her dad, Lord Croft, grew agitated.  
she said abruptly.  
Lord Croft hung his head. Then the world falls to the mercy of Nathaniel West, better know to you as Alex West.  
The one who opens the chest will be given a rule with a rest. Lara stated.  
Lord Croft began to complete the inscription.If the chest bearer will not take the rule she will loose it, and the world falls into the mercy of Shangri La's rulers of the West.   
Alex West. she glared. So what? Will I be falling to my knees begging him for forgiveness one day? Lara remarked sarcastically.  
Of course. Alex breathed from behind her.  
Alex-!!! Daddy?!? Lara looked to her Dad with pleading eyes.  
Sorry Angel. he winced.  
she screamed at Croft, YOU LITTLE BUGGER!  
He winced again as he watched Alex pull her off to a corridor of the cave.  
  
Alex slammed her up against the cave wall. You listen to me, Lara Croft. he growled. I wasn't even half way finished with you when you walked out on me.  
Which time? Lara asked sarcastically, through tears.  
he glowered.  
Lara winced.  
Alex sighed. Look, Lara, I didn't mean it. Your not a bitch. I'm just frustrated. Alex cradled her into his arms. Her tears soaked his blue t-shirt. He held there for five minutes, trying to dry the tears from her cheeks. I love you Lara. he whispered. Marry me.  
No. No you don't. Lara sobbed. She backed a way from him. All you want me to be is your little whore. You don't want Marriage, you want sex! Lara ran from the corridor, away from Alex. Away from her Father. All she wanted was to be wrapped in Chase's large comforting arms. To feel his skin against hers. To have his breath on the nape of her neck. To be with him, wrapped up in his essence...

Chapter VIII   
Alex's Reign

Present Day, Croft Manor :  
  
Hillary came down the stairs through the clearing smoke, shot gun in hand. Chase signaled to him to let Lara be for the moment. Hillary slumped back up the stairs.  
Lara began to cry uncontrollably. Shivers ran through her veins.  
Lara your okay. Chase comforted. We will get the Mandela back. Lara began to stare at where the Mandela used to rest and sighed.   
With it in Dr. Willard's hands, he's sure to give it back to Alex. Then, when Alex rules the world, Willard will also rule. Lara contemplated.  
Yes, that would seem adequate. Chase shrugged. That means we'll have to get it back.  
Do you remember how Alex became when he first inherited his rule? Lara asked.  
Chase began to feel the nightmarish images come back to him....  
  
One Year ago, Outside Ragonkar's cave:  
  
Lara was long gone. Alex knew that much. He turned to Croft who stood at the mouth of the cave. Alex laughed. I should of known she'd disappear. he chuckled. I mean she is the daughter of a genius.  
Croft Lowered his head. he raised an eye brow. Ha. I'm more stupid then I am smart.  
Alex chuckled. Croft, you stupid? I'd never believe it.  
Believe it. Croft sighed. I've made my own daughter hate me.  
Well, since you claim she already hates you, could you arrange a mirage for us? Alex asked. I'll give you all the dig money you could ever imagine. he through five, hundred dollar bills towards him, as a teaser. They floated to the ground silently. Croft watched as they hit the ground. His vision was on the money... not his daughter.  
  
Lara ran down the road, towards the Croft Manor. Tears soaked her cheeks. she whispered. _I love you so much!_ she ran to the Manor gate, pounding in the combination on the touch pad. Her long brown braid whisked into the air again as she ran through the gardens towards the large brick estate in front of her. Lara slid the key into the door and ran inside.  
she screamed.  
Chase peered over the railing, astonished. He ran down the stairs, she ran towards the stairs. All in all they met in the middle in a large hug, kissing lovingly.  
Chase held her face in his palms. Oh God, Lara, I thought I lost you! He kissed her again.  
Alex is a raving lunatic! Lara breathed.  
Hasn't he always been?! Chase smiled at her. Lara laughed and choked back her tears.  
she choked. Chase laughed.  
Come, lets wash off your face. It will help you calm down.  
  
  
Alex called. Croft looked up from the mud outside the tomb. He had been investigating some tracks when Alex had called.  
Are we leaving? Croft asked.  
Yes, have you stumbled onto something? Alex asked, kneeling down with him.  
No, nothing. Croft lied. _Just my daughter's foot steps._  
Well then, come on, lets go. Alex invited.  
Yes, let us be going. he agreed.   
  
There all better. Chase smiled removing the wash cloth from Lara's tear soaked face.  
No. Not all better. He betrayed me Chase! Me, his own flesh and blood. His own daughter. she shook her head, I'm discusted.   
I know Red. Relax. It will all get better soon, I'm almost sure of it. Intact I'm positive of it. he grinned at her.  
Grinning not going to help me feel better, despite your hopeful tries. Lara sighed. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung over her right shoulder. Alex has rule of the world right now, thats not good. We have to stop him, understand? Lara walked into her closet and began throwing weapons out into the open bedroom.  
No, Love, Chase eyed the weapons picking them up and putting them back in the closet, your over reacting. Put these away. he sighed handing her a few rifles and Shotguns. You can't just go in there guns blazing!  
Lara turned to him glaring and shoved the weapons back in his arms, Oh I can't? her hands sat poised on her hips. Then I suppose you'll be stopping me? Not any time soon. Go put those on the bed. she ordered. Chase knew she was not one to be tampered with and walked to the bed, setting the weapons down.  
Love, Red, c'mon! Your going to get you self killed. Chase cried.  
And your going to help me. Lara smirked pulling out a M16 and cocking it.  
No. No way, your on your own. I'm not going to help you get killed. Chase refused.  
Fine then, I guess I'll just have to call Jenn or Triniti. Lara grinned.  
Chase grinned back weakly, Triniti? Jenn? You mean those two assassin friends of yours? Chase asked wordily.  
Those are the ones. Lara was backing towards the phone on her dresser. Let me just call them quickly.  
Thats okay, really, you don't have to do that. Chase stammered. _Oh God their going to get her killed,_ he thought.  
Lara picked up the phone, Yeah, it is okay, I wonder if they'll come? Lara smirked and began dialing Triniti's number.  
Lara don't-  
Oh hey Triniti, its Lara. Lara smiled evilly at Chase who was on the floor begging her not to ask.  
Yes, yes, that is correct. Uh-hu another crazy lunatic trying to rule the world. No, Alex West...Yep, thats the one. Uh....huh. Well wonderful I'll be glad to see you again. Heathrow? Great! See you then.  
Chase's jaw hung open when Lara placed the phone back on it's charger.  
Everything is all set. Triniti will be coming next year in January for a quick visit to the Manor. Lara gleamed. Chase's jaw mouthed a sigh, Oh and, she'll be in at 6:00 pm to help us fight Alex and the rest of the world.  
Chase fell over backwards in exasperation. Well? Are you going to help us save the world and help get me Killed' or not? Lara asked.  
Yea, sure, whats the worst that could happen?  
  
Whats the worst that could happen? Alex asked Croft.  
Mr. West, you could end up dead marrying my daughter.  
How could that happen, I rule Ragonkar don't I?   
Croft sighed.  
Well then, as the inscription said, I have eternal life, yes? Alex questioned.  
Yes, but-  
Then I shall make it my mission to Marry her. Alex screamed at him. You work for me now, ME! Hear ME! It's your daughter I want as a wife, so there for you make her MY wife, do you understand ME?!?!  
Of course, but I-  
No buts, the only butt I care about is her's next to mine. Lara will be my wife weather she likes it or not. Alex glared at him. I'll have all the world bowing at my feet, including her, there is no way out of this. Go, fetch the girl. Alex commanded.  
Right away. Croft exited Alex's office. Manfred Powell leaned against the wall outside the office, Croft stopped in his tracks.  
Ah, Mr. Croft, do you mind if I call you Richard? Good, good. Powell smiled putting his arm around Croft.  
Now, Richard, it seems to me like you in an awkward position, yes?  
Yes, quiet.  
Now I've worked with your daughter before, as you know, Illuminauti.  
Of course.  
She's quite the fighter to, West isn't going to have her with out a fight. I know that from my own experiences.  
I believe she nearly killed you Mr. Powell. Croft added with a chuckle.  
Yes, well, I'm willing to help you, Croft. Powell smiled.  
And why on Earth would you do that? he asked.  
Because I pity you, Croft. You're a genius, and you don't get to use your creative mind being Alex's girl retriever, yes? Powell asked.  
I suppose. What do you want as payment?  
Only a small fee. Alex's job, for you and your daughter's freedom. Powell smiled wickedly.  
Alex's job? You mean you want his rule?  
Yes, thats all, I will leave you, your daughter, and any one you hold dear to either of you alone and give you and them a wonderful life. Powell grinned.  
_Oh, that all sounds wonderful. A life with my daughter is-_ Croft began to think. Mr. Powell?  
  
Now lately you've found a artifact closely related to the All Seeing Eye', the Elixir of Light and Time, right? Croft asked.  
Pretty much, do you want something else? Powell asked.  
I want to go back in time and spend my life with my daughter as she grows up.Chapter IX   
TrinitiChase? Hurry up! Triniti's flight will be here in thirty minutes! Lets go! Lara yelled from her champagne colored Austin Martin.  
Yea yea I'm coming. Chase mumbled slamming the trunk. He slid into the car and shut the door as Lara pulled out on to the drive. Have I told you I don't like this idea?  
To many times. Lara smirked sarcastically.   
No, really, Chase said glancing out the window. I really don't think this is a good idea.  
Lara laughed. Some things you can't stop Chase, like this.  
But thats not fair! Chase mumbled.  
Life's not fair. Lara scolded with a sly smile.  
Chase glared at her, Just keep driving.  
Lara smiled and put her foot to the gas.  
  
Then it's a done deal Mr. Croft, that is if you sign the contract. Powell smiled cleverly.  
Yes, I will. Croft pulled a pen from his shirt pocket. Were is the contract? he asked.  
Powell grinned pulling the contract out of his pocket. Croft signed it immediately.  
There, I expect my daughter back by the time you take up rule. Croft nodded.  
Right, I'll be off then. Powell smirked. He strode off down the hall slipping the contract in his jacket pocket. Croft watched him disappear down the hall. _I don't trust that man._ he thought.  
  
Triniti screamed wrapping her arms around Lara. Lara patted Triniti on the back.  
Triniti! It's so good to see you again.  
It's been to long roomie! Triniti exclaimed. Lara had met Triniti when she went to Cambridge University to study courses in Archeology, they were Collage room mates. Triniti spotted Chase. She eyed him cautiously. Want me to take out the Blond while I'm at it? Triniti asked watching Chase.  
No. No, he's a friend he's here to help. Lara informed.  
Triniti looked Chase up and down, Well at least he's a good looker! She laughed.  
Always looking for a new guy aren't you Triniti? So what happened to the last boyfriend? Lara eyed Chase.  
Oh I think he's were he belongs. Triniti smiled. Lara glanced at Triniti nervously.  
You killed another one?! Lara asked.  
Triniti sighed. He was a good one too.  
Triniti, did you ever think of why the authorities are after you? Lara asked.  
No I just run from em'. Triniti smiled. Lara rolled her eyes and began to walk to the car.  
Chase, would you get her bags please? Lara sighed.  
  
Lara and Triniti walked up to the Manor indulged in conversation.  
And I suppose you had a reason for killing your boyfriend? Lara asked.  
He was on the AMW. Triniti smiled.  
America's Most Wanted? Then why are the police after you? Chase asked, catching up with them from parking the car.  
Well, I used a few, Illegal' weapons in the process. she sighed. Damn laws.   
Lara laughed. Come inside, I gave you the King James the IV's room.  
But thats my room! Chase blurted out.  
I know, Lara smiled., were going to have to find another place for you then, huh? she then winked at him and strode in through the unlocked door. Ah, home sweet home.  
Triniti starred at them and gave them both an understanding look. Oh, I get it. she smirked.  
I don't. Chase muttered.  
Hush, Triniti, I'll show you to your room and let you get comfortable. Lara invited.  
That would be exquisite. Triniti exclaimed.   
Follow me. Lara instructed. Chase, go ask Hilly to prepare dinner for five.  
Chase asked.  
You do plan on Hillary, Bryce, Yourself, Triniti, and I to eat, correct?  
  
Then go ask Hillary to go make dinner for five. Lara instructed. She then led Triniti up the stairs through several hallways and finally to her room. Here you go, she offered, Will this do? I had Hillary move all of Chase's stuff to my room and clean the sheets.  
So he is more then just a friend, perhaps a...boyfriend? Triniti smiled.  
Don't be silly. How did you come to that conclusion? Lara laughed nervously.  
So...have you guys kissed yet? Triniti inquired.  
Lara up a hand to massage her neck.  
You have! I knew it! Does that mean you guys have-  
YES! And I enjoyed it! Okay, happy? Lara exclaimed.  
I knew this would finally happen one day. Lara, dear, you've finally grown up. Triniti put her hands on Lara's shoulders in a parenting sort of way.  
Lara pulled away, I already grew up. she growled, crossing her arms.  
What was that? Triniti asked.  
Nothing, come down for dinner when your finished here. Lara spoke directly, and left the room.  
She never was much one for love life talks. Triniti muttered as she left. 


	2. Chapters 10 through 19

Chapter X   
Invasion

Lara stepped into her own room. Chase was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.   
It's been to long. Too long since I've lazed on this bed. he smirked, turning his head towards her. Or in this bed.  
was Lara's only reply.  
Heh, uh...so you want the floor or the bed? Chase asked with a frown.  
Lara's lips curved into a sly smile. I want the bed.  
Okay, I'll take the floor.  
No you won't. Lara grinned. Chase frowned.  
  
Well I thought we could both take the bed. Never mind. Lara smiled coyly.  
NO! WAIT! YES I WANT TO!  
Lara supper is ready! Hillary yelled from down stairs.  
Oh, thats my cue. Lara smirked as she walked out the door. Chase rushed after her.  
  
Okay, we're here. Alex sneered looking out the window. Croft fixed him in a steady gaze. Order your men to retrieve Croft...unhurt. I don't care about her friends. Croft nodded and retrieved the two way radio from his pack.  
Bring Croft to Mr. West...unhurt. Croft coughed into the radio.  
But your already there. The radio crackled back.  
No you idiot! My daughter! Lara Croft!  
Oh, right. Roger. Over and out.  
Croft looked at West wordily.  
She won't get hurt. Alex glared.  
  
Lara trotted down the stairs, Chase stumbling close behind. Triniti was heading to the Dinning room when a loud crash sounded through the pool room. Everyone froze. Lara looked to Triniti then to Chase.  
Equipment room, hurry. she whispered. Triniti go with Chase to the gun cabinets in the Garage, I'll get my .45's from my room. Get the heavier artillery.  
Lara are .45's enough for you? Triniti asked.  
We'll find out. Go. Lara dashed silently back up the stairs. She spun on her heel into her bed room, crashing into the closet. She was able to find her .45's in 10 seconds time. Lara turned and cocked her .45's, smiling.  
  
Triniti and Chase whirred down the laundry shoot towards the garage. It was the quickest and safest way to the garage at the moment. They hit the bottom of the shoot safely. Chase threw the shoot cover upwards and hopped down into the garage. Come on...hurry. Chase and Triniti strode over to the gun cabinet and grabbed three guns each. Both were equipped with two Uzies and one M-16. Triniti smiled.  
Time to play. she giggled.  
  
Lara took care of the two goons coming up the Grand Stair Case. One slumped to the ground and the other went tumbling down the stairs. Lara jumped the last 3 steps, skidding across the wooden floors. She smiled to her self. It had been a long time since she had had this much fun. She held each .45 in an easy striking position, right next to each ear. She dashed towards the dinning room taking shelter in the kitchen. A goon walked right pass her and into the dinning room. Lara smiled. She rounded the corner, silently trotting after the goon. She smashed one of the .45's into the goon's neck. He collapsed in a black heap in front of her. She was satisfied. Just then a eerie click' came from behind her.  
  
Come on! Chase yelled kicking a goon in the chest and pushing the goon back and down the stairs to the garage.  
I'm working on it! Triniti screamed grabbing another goon by the shirt and head butting him in the for-head.  
Working on it isn't going to save Lara's sweet little tush! just then Chase grabbed one of his two Uzies and opened fire on the rest of the goons. Now come on! he yelled to Triniti.  
The two rushed up into the Manor. Lara had obviously done a good job on more then half of them, many bodies were strewn about the main hall. Chase rushed towards the Dinning room cautiously.  
  
A goon held a gun to Lara's head. Put your hands behind your head and drop your weapons. he ordered. Lara began to raise her hands up, .45's in hand. She raised them backwards and squeezed the trigger. A slump came from behind her. Her satisfaction shined in her Amber eyes. She turned around and saw the goon lying in a pool of blood. Yes, he was dead. Lucky Lara.  
Red, you know how to get outta any situation, dontcha? Chase grinned at her.  
You'd better believe it. She grinned. Lara glanced over Chase's shoulder and saw that Triniti was pointing a .45 strait towards Chase. Triniti mouthed the words sorry, then pulled the trigger. Chase collapsed into Lara's arms. Lara's eye's went wide as she held Chase's head in her lap.   
Triniti dashed towards the front door and out into the gardens, she was gone. Lara looked down at Chase...he grinned up at her weakly. Well, Red, I wasn't expecting that. he whimpered.

Chapter XI   
Betrayal

Lara looked down at Chase. His vision was fading...she could tell. Blood gushed from his shoulder on to her Khaki cargo pants. Lara's eye's swelled up and a tear rolled down her cheek and onto Chase's. He grinned weakly up at her before slowly passing out.  
she screamed.  
Hillary came rushing into the room What happened?!?  
Lara looked up at Hillary, a tear rolled down her left cheek. T-Triniti shot h-h-him. she mumbled, as she began to break down. Crying at first then shivering.   
  
When you come close to death, you go to a new place. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. It's like falling into a dream...falling into a new, strange, different place. You get a strange feeling like you've left your body, and strangely enough you have. You know you have. You float off into a dream or nightmare...also depicted as or . Also known as and .   
This is exactly were Chase went...sucked out into some far off dream. Far away from the utmost reality. Sucked into a dream and stuck there. He felt like he was flying at first, he felt...incredibly light.   
He was back on Earth in his own apartment. Lara was there. Smiling. She was a lot younger then the Lara he had just fallen away from. Her hair still had a little bit of a rich blond to it. Her eye's a brighter amber color....  
  
(Chase's POV)  
  
What Lara was saying....I had no idea. I think I liked it though. Finally I was able to understand what she was saying.  
Chase...Chase!....Chase!?!? Are you listening to me? the young Lara asked. I jerked my head up quickly.  
Oh...yeah...yeah..........What were you saying?   
She sighed, Look, is this expedition important to you or not? I began to answer but she cut me off, It should be, because it ensures your freedom back to your real life.  
All of a sudden....I didn't like this situation anymore. I asked.  
Oh yes Chase....this is a dream....just how you suspected. Lara smirked.  
No, I didn't like this any more. So...your here to help me?  
Yes, technicaly. I mean, I could be Satan in discuise, My jaw dropped, but I'm not.  
How are you going to help me? I asked.  
Well, I am the Tomb Raider'...aren't I? I asked.  
Um...no, not really...you just look like Lara.  
Ah, clever boy. she giggled, Follow me.  
  
Should I really trust you. I asked.  
Hmm...I'd say follow your heart, but you don't have one anymore do you? she grinned as she continued to walk down the old dusty halls of what I believe is...hell and also my apartment complex.  
No....I guess not.  
Come on, hurry up...we're almost there. she giggled skipping up a flight of stairs.  
Almost were? I asked, puzzled.  
The boss's suit.  
You mean Satan himself? His suit? I asked, following her up the stairs.  
He prefers to be called Alex. Lara replied dreamily.  
Oh God. I stopped dead in my tracks. This was to much info at one time. There is no possible way that Alex West, now ruler of Ragonkar, was also Satan, the devil. And Lara. Lara had said his name so dreamily...was she in love? I mean even Devils must have their own secret way of being in love or...heh...making love.  
Whats wrong? she asked.  
Is Sata-...Alex....is his name Alex West? I asked cautiously.  
Lara stopped also. Yes...do you know him? she eyed me suspiciously  
uh...sort of. I stated blankly.  
Come on. she snapped. She continued up the stairs.  
We reached the top were one single door stood for the whole top floor. In the real world, this would be my apartment. Lara pushed a button near the door that read...Push for service.  
I never knew Hell could be this god damned cheesy.  
A harsh voice asked.  
Hey it's Lara, I've got another one. she smiled.  
Name and rank of importance? the voice asked again.  
Chase Carver, VERY VERY IMPORTANT! ALEX YOU little BASTERD I OUTTA SU- I screamed at the voice box.  
Lara ordered.  
Let him in. the voice chuckled.  
You may enter now. Lara glared and pushed me through the door.  
Alex was seated at a huge office desk in a large red Chair. His feet were propped up on the table and for once in his crummy life, he was wearing a Tux. Chase Carver...everything about your life has come to end right now hasn't it?  
Lara smiled insultingly...Yes, their plan had worked.

Chapter XII   
Broken

I heard she's been broken again. voices whispered all around Lara. Every were she went...people starred at her with sympathetic faces. I think she's lost another one. Another what? Another Lover. Everyone, everything, every place, they all made her think of Chase. Yes, he was dead...again. He had been gone for a week...it was clear that he wasn't coming back.  
Lara had to face the world on her own. (A/N: I think I'm about to cry this is so sad. Starts crying)  
Alex is going to die. she muttered to her self. (AN: Okay, so it's not so sad anymore.)  
  
(Lara's POV)  
  
_ There's nothing left to do. It's time to save the world again. Daddy and Mr. West are in for it._ I frowned._ maybe I was over-reacting. No, I'm still sain. Lara Croft...It's your duty to over-react._ I smiled to myself. _ Alex is going to hell. Wait._ I stopped dead in my tracks. _ Would Chase be in Hell? Probably not. But if there's any chance of them spending time together in their after lives, it's not happening. Hold up, am I talking about morals or loyalty here? No morals here...just being loyal...I am **not **prone to one religion. Death is too good for Alex. But what to do with him. I could leave him in the basement with Grishken, but then my poor baby tiger would have to put up with him. Ah...I can decide what to do with him later. _  
  
Alex smiled at Chase. Pull up a seat, my old friend.  
We're not friends. Chase growled.  
Your right...we're brothers. Twins in fact. Alex grinned.  
Okay...duh...You know I did grow up with you.  
But you were never as strong and confident as I.  
Yeah...THANK GOD! Chase threw his hands up into the air motioning to God.  
Don't thank him. Alex started to light a cigar. He hasn't done you any favors. He growled.  
Ah...so my little brother is Satan.  
I'm older. Alex glared, cigar in hand.  
No I'm older! Chase glared back.  
Alex blew a puff of smoke across the desk at Chase. Chase coughed. I'm older by 3 seconds. Alex had regained his cool. Once again he was smiling.  
Lara walked over to Alex and sat on his desk. Alex slid her off the desk and into his lap. The scene could of never been so slutty and disgusting.  
Look. Who cares who's older. I have more prettier eyes. Mine are green. Chase smirked proudly.  
Okay look here, pretty eyes, I have a proposition for you. Bro. Alex added in.  
  
Alex turned to Lara, HA! Darling he's already agreed! he laughed. Chase looked at the two, he was very confused. Show him what he's agreed to and I'll go on with tourchering the poor souls down town...bye sweety. Alex placed a quick kiss on Lara's cheek padded across the room, patted Chase's shoulder twice and left.  
  
Lara had a plan. It was the most brilliant plan she'd ever had. Jenn Shadows was coming with her. Chase wouldn't have liked it. But he was gone...it was up to Lara now. Jenn was a trained assassin for MI6 operatives here in London. She had a tradition being british. Just like Lara, she had a survival outfit. (EXAMPLE: Lara's Blue sleeveless top and khaki shorts, along with her .45's, brown Combat boots, and her trusty back pack.) Jenn's was far more then different then Lara's. She always referred to Indy's ways. Of course Jenn had the Fendora, but not the classic whip. She always wore Jeans and a white T-shirt/belly shirt. Next in line was her favorite Bomber Jacket that Lara gave her when she returned from Tibet and China after recovering the Dagger of Xian, and always carried a boron X pistol in her shoulder holster, designed personally for her.  
Lara walked down the airport glancing at gate numbers tying to find gate 5, Jenn's gate. Lara had met Jenn while she was trying to find a weapons store in Rome. Jenn showed her to the store. In the end the two had exchanged numbers and unveiled a lifetime friendship. Lara found the gate and took a seat.  
  
Pretty eyes hmm? Lara asked glancing up from Alex's paper work. Chase smiled weekly. Well...here's the deal. You are going back up there. You will return to your body. Chase nodded his head in understanding. But you **MUST** keep Lara Croft from taking Alex's rule. Chase's eyes widened.  
A buzzer sounded at the door.  
Do come in. Lara smiled.  
A dark wavy haired woman walked into the room Her green eye's glinted at him.   
Chase stuttered.  
Lara grinned,Our good friend Triniti is here to assist you in stopping Lara Croft.  
Hey Chase. Sorry I had to kill you. Bosses orders. You understand. Triniti smiled at him. Her smile was perfect. She was perfect and wearing red from her neck down to her toes. Chase was furious.  
No....no I don't understand! Why'd you kill me! I was in love with Lara! Not that Lara! he pointed to the demon Lara behind Alex's desk. I WANT TO HELP HER SAVE THE WORLD! I love her. he whispered.  
Awww, poor Chase is confused. Triniti wrapped her arm around him and sat down in his lap as he put his hands through his hair. He needs to change his tune. Crsch...hell to Chase...Over.....Crsch...hell to Chase...Come in Chase!-Over.  
Go away. he waved her off.  
Over and out. Triniti smiled. Drug him.  
  
Jenn stepped out from the terminal. She raised her head up ever so slightly so that her ice blue eyes could see out from under the brim of her hat. Her short blond hair fell around her shoulders as she gazed at busy airport before her. A breeze whistled through the building blowing her hair from side to side. Her eye's roamed freely about the passengers, tourists, Families, and Friends greeting each other merrily. Were was she? There. Jenn spotted the framilar face of a kind friend from younger years. Lara Croft.  
So...Time to save the Universe again?  
Lara looked up from her reading, spotting the blue jeaned, fendora, bomber jacket, blond, girl before her. She laughed. Lara smiled. You always were that?   
What this? Jenn glanced down at her survival outfit. Only when I'm going to help a certain friend save the Universe.  
Lara laughed again. Lets get your bags.  
  
Chase woke up. He was in his own bed. Or was he still in hell? He picked up the phone and dialed Lara's cell phone number.  
a voice asked on the other end.  
  
No, this is Jenn.  
Is Lara with you?  
Lara who?  
Lara Croft?   
No...no she is not. Jenn replied.  
Is this Lara's assassin friend?  
Yes. Who are you what do you want!  
Uh...you haven't killed Lara yet have you?  
No. Why would I do that?  
Uh...forget it. Chase grinned. He heard voices.  
YO Jenn GOT YOUR BAGS! Who's that? Jenn covered the mouth piece muffling the voice. But no doubt it was Lara's!  
Just some guy.  
Hanb if ober the voice was muffled.  
Jenn glared.  
a framilar voice asked.  
  
Yes? Who is this?  
You don't recognize my voice.  
If I recognized your voice I wouldn't of asked who this was.  
Chase coughed.  
So who is this?  
Red...I'm still alive...I think.  
Along silence came from the other line.  


Chapter XIII   
An Unexpected Aliance

Lara breathed, astonished.  
Could you pick me up at my apartment? Chase asked.  
  
  
Lara smiled and hung up.  
So who was that? Jenn asked.  
My boyfriend. Lara growled. Don't answer my phone ever again unless you have my permission.  
Jenn held her hands in a surrendering gesture. Where are we going?  
To go get Chase.  
  
Lara picked Chase up after dropping Jenn off at the Manor to unpack in Triniti's ex-room. He stepped into the car.  
he grinned.  
Hey. I thought you were dead. Lara smiled, pulling away from the apartment complex.  
I was, for a while. Chase chuckled  
Lara raised an eye brow.  
You'll never believe who Satan was. Chase smirked.  
Can I give it a shot? Lara winked, stopping at a streetlight.  
Go for it. Chase snickered.  
Winston Churchill. Lara giggled.   
That was mean. Chase laughed.  
I know I was only kidding. Lara smiled, Hmmm....Dr. Willard?  
  
Richard Croft.  
  
  
he glared.  
Just kidding, Alex West.   
  
Lara skidded the car to a stop in the middle of on coming traffic. Horns whooshed past them as Lara struggled to keep control of the wheel. She sped forward once more joining the busy rush hour traffic. Lara gasped for breath.  
Yes, a little too much adrenalin for you Love? Chase asked.  
Hell no. Lara glared. I just wasn't expecting to stop in the middle of traffic.  
Chase smiled.  
Lara agreed.  
Why is Jenn here? he asked.  
Lara sighed, I thought you were dead, so she's here to save the world and help me get killed. she added with a smirk.  
Chase moaned sarcastically. Lara laughed as they hurried on through the late London traffic.  
  
Jenn began unloading clothing into the dresser drawers of the Henry the III's bedroom. The Croft Manor had a total of 83 rooms, more then enough room, unless your Lara Croft. Jenn had been to the Croft Manor many times, but had never been able to explore the whole thing with out getting lost. The whole estate was an adventure in it self if you didn't know where everything was. The last time Jenn had stayed at the Croft Manor she had gotten lost in the Quad Bike course and spent two hours on foot trying to find a way out, talk about a blonde. Jenn perfered the Henry the III bed room for it's Large bed and tall oak walls. If you push lightly on the right wall you could explore the hidden passages of the house.   
Jenn smiled to her self as she placed the rest of her clothing into the drawers. A screech came from the gardens below with a loud crash following it, followed by several vehicle motors. Jenn walked over to the window facing the gardens. Several black vans had blown through the Manor gates. Jenn glared at them. I just started my vacation, give me a break. She strapped on a single holster with the boron X revolver with personalized name _Jenn_ on it. Slid a few rounds on to her belt and pushed lightly on the right wall, entering it quietly.  
  
Lara and Chase were laughing as the pulled on to Croft way. Lara rolled down the window as she saw smoke billowing from out of a Manor...her Manor. Lara rolled on pass the gates, head still outside the window.  
Chase cursed. What are you doing turn back!  
Shut up! Lara snapped at him. We can't go in there unarmed. I have weapons in the trunk. If we find a place to stop we can load them and go in there guns blazing!  
Always did relish the opportunity to put some poor sod in his place huh, Red?  
Lara parked the car. She popped the trunk and stepped out of the car. Come on.  
  
Jenn made her way down the stairs in the secret passage. The passage ended in front of her with a single wooden wall. Jenn pushed on it arming her revolver. The wood door swung open into Lara's aquarium basement. Jenn smiled as she herd beating on the door at the top of the basement stairs. They couldn't get in unless they found the secret passage in the fire place which was very doubtful.  
Jenn creeped up the stairs and waited until she heard the beating again. This time it came as a heavy thump. They were running into the door to get it to bust. Jenn heard them preparing to run. As they did, she pushed the button to her left to open the door. Three men whooshed past her and tumbled down the stairs. They appeared to be Itallian from their jet black hair and bulky bodies. Jenn stifled a giggle as they untangled themselves, tumbling all over each other. They stood up, the one in the middle was shorter then the two others. Their black robes swept down to the floor. The short one dusted off his sleeves revealing a tattoo that was similar to the symbols on their robes. If Jenn recalled right, it was the symbol of the Dagger of Xian. These were Bartolli's men. Not only Lara had conflicts with these men, MI6 had some problems a couple years ago in Paris were Bartolli's men had tried to rob a popular archeologist by the name of, Von Croy. Not only that, Jenn was about to come face to face with Bartolli's brother, the new leader of Bartolli's men, himself. Bartolli's brother marched right up to Jenn and tried to look her in the eye, but it was rather quite impossible since Bartolli's brother was only 4'9 and Jenn was 5'3. Jenn holstered her revolver, there appeared to be no threat here.  
Can I help you? she asked.  
Where is Lara Croft? he demanded.  
I'm not sure, who are you? Jenn frowned.  
Marco Bartolli's brother Tony Bartolli. Who are you? Tony spotted Jenn's badge on her holster belt and glared. Who are you Cop?  
Jenn Shadows, and I'm not a Cop. I'm an MI6 assassin. she glared at him darkly.  
Ms. Shadows, there are 42 men out there ready to kill at any moment. Tony informed. We want to talk with Croft. Were is she?  
Really, I'm not sure. If you make sure no one gets hurt while your here, I'll try to contact her. Now lets get some tea. Jenn invited.  
  
Lara and Chase snuck around the back of the manor after leaving their car at the end of Croft way. Lara had her .45's armed and Chase with a single M-16. Lara motioned to Chase as she kicked the kitchen door down. She snuck her way inside and found Hillary crouching under one of the kitchen tables with Bryce. Chase followed behind.  
There was no time to get to our weapons. Hillary whispered. Lara nodded and made her way towards the hall, Chase close on her tail.  
Have I ever told you you have a really nice ass. he whispered with a smirk.  
Lara turned and glared at him. Have I ever told you that you have a really big mouth. she grinned. Chase grinned back. Now hush. She crouched by the wall near the grandfather clock and watched as three men in dark robes emerged from her basement. Lara rose up and sprinted across the floor firing blindly into the trio. Chase watched in shock a Jenn emerged from them after Lara's endless rounds finally ended.  
Lara slowly jogged to a stop.  
Whats going on here? Lara asked, glaring at Jenn.  
They broke in and- Jenn began.  
Ms. Croft, how lovely to see you again. Might I kiss your hand. Tony said making his way towards Lara. He cupped her hand in his.  
No you can not, and what are you doing here. Lara glared swipping her hand away from him.  
Ms. Croft-  
Lara, we're old friends Tony. Lara arched an eyebrow at him.  
I hope so Lara but, friends can also be mad at the other. Tony informed.  
And why would you be mad at me? Lara asked.  
You have given Alexander Nathaniel West the power to rule the world Ms. Cro-Lara? Tony questioned.  
IT WASN'T HER FAULT! Chase yelled. Tony Bartolli's men turned their guns on Chase.  
Easy...old friend. Lara taunted raising her .45's at Tony again.  
Lower your wepons. Tony demanded. The two others lowered their guns... hands still tight on the triggers.  
Lara gave a guilty look at Tony.  
Lara you've killed my only Brother, and now you've killed the rest of my family. Or at least Mr. West did.   
Oh my. I'm so sorry. Lara said sypmatheticly.  
Forget it. We need your help Lara.  
With what? Lara asked.  
Alex. We need to stop him. We must join forces Lara Croft. I have twenty men ready to risk their lives for the world. Will you help us? All three of you? He justured to Jenn and Chase.  
We also need your help... we've been trying to stop Alex. It's impossible. Lara shook her head.  
I thought nothing was impossible for little Ms. Lara Croft. Tony suggested.  
Lara smirked. Okay....It's a partnership. Lets keep it even after we save the world.   
Done. We'll stop by tomorrow Ms. Croft with the info on were I'm keeping my men. Tony grinned.  
Great. I'll see you then. Oh and Tony?  
Tony turned to face her as his guards retreated out of the door,   
Try not to make such a _blast_ out of your entrnace. It's expensive you know. Lara said pointing to the damage inside the Mannor. Tony nodded. Thanks. Bye then. Lara watched after them as they got into their vans and drove off. Two seconds after they drove off a pink convertable (Like the kind you see in that one Venus razor commercial) pulled into the drive and screeched to a stop right infront of a death glaring Lara Croft.  
Natla, what are you doing here? Lara glared.  
Oh sweet heart! she smiled in a thick American accent. It's so good to see you again! Natla squeeled runing to give Lara a hug.  
Touch me and you'll get your head chopped off. Lara glared.   
Oh loosen up a little, you Britts are to wound up! Natla beamed.  
Uhhuh. What do you want? Lara asked.  
Well.... I heard you joined with Bartolli to defeat Alex and SPOHIA GET OUT OF THE CAR!!! And so did Sophia here. she smiled.  
Hey Lara. Sophia smirked. It was her idea.  
Yeah but did you have to bring Natla? Any way new's travels fast. Lara smirked.  
Sophia whispered.  
You two can help, but Natla can not! stay at this household.  
Done. See you! Sophia beamed shoving a babbling Natla back towards the car.   
Lara called. She turned to walk inside. Chase look at her with a dissaproving look.  
Are you sure that was a good idea? Chase asked.  
No..but, the more help we get the better. Lara smirked.  
Hey Lara if you don't mind I'm gonna go ahead and finish unpacking. Jenn sighed.  
Go ahead It's your stuff. Lara smiled as Chase continued complaining at her. Jenn dissapeared out of sight.  
These were people who tried to kill you Lara! Chase exclaimed as he followed her up the stairs. Lara took a sharp left towards her room smirking because of Chase's rant. We can't even trust them....and Natla....don't even get me started on her. That lesbo.... Lara walked into her room and turned to him.  
Chase, darling. she smirked walking back to him.  
And shes's so slutty...What? he asked.   
She came closer and closer... untill Chase could see the divine lines in her eyes. They kissed. Lara broke it. Shut up Chase, you talk to much. she smiled. The two resumed kissing. Chase kicked the door shut behind him as he led Lara towards the bed. Lara breathed. Thats not fair.   
Chase began to unbutton Lara's jeans... Lifes not fair he breathed. Lara began to pull off his his shirt.   
Thats my line! Lara laughed as he picked her up and stood her up on her feet. He stood up next to her. Their eye's met and locked....locked for the longest time. Chase standing with her, no shirt, Lara standing with him...no pants.  
I love you. he breathed as he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
I love you too, She smiled looping her arms around his neck. He began to slide her shirt up over her head. She extened her arms up as he pulled the shirt off. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She smiled up at him....he smiled back.

Chapter XIV   
A Live Member of the Lux Veritas

Lara woke. She heard the shower running. Chase must of helped him self to the shower. Lara smiled. She sat up and pulled her blue tank top over her and stood up. Glancing around the room, she gathered the rest of her clothing. She pulled her dark jeans up over her tan legs and walked towards the bathroom door as she buttoned them. She tapped on the door softly.   
I LOVE YOU BABY! AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BA-BY TO HOLD ME TIGHT, OH BABY TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAY-E-AY, OH PRETTY BABY LALALA I NEED YOU BABY ON A LONELY NIGHT I WANNA LOVE YOU BABY LET ME LOVE YOUUUUU......YOUR JUST TO GOOD TO BE TRUE.....CAN'T TAKE MY EYE'S OFF OF YOU YOU'DE BE LIKE HEAVEN TO TOUCH I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU SO MUCH AND WHEN OUR LAST LOVE HAS ARRIVED I THANK GOD I'M ALIVE, YOUR JUST TO GOOD TO BE TRUE.....CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU. Chase belted from the shower...Lara snickered....he had his lyrics all wrong, but its the thought that counts.   
Lara left him to his musical off key shower and walked down stairs. Bryce stuck his head out from the tech room and grinned.  
Well, well, well.... Bryce started but, Lara cut him off.  
Don't you even. She snaped, smiling back at him.  
Hillary walked in through the dining room and finished Bryce's statement. _Sounds_ like you and Mr. Carver had fun last night. Hillary grinned.  
Speaking of which, Bryce frowned, Were is our late friend Mr. Carver?  
Lara glared, flipping through her CD case for an appropiate CD for the morning.  
And your not in there with him?!?! Bryce interupted, Thats a first.  
Lara threw Bryce a warning glance.  
All right all right, Bryce surrendered, it's time for me to get to work any way.  
Lara nodded aprovoingly.   
Bryce asked, arching his dark eye brows.  
I'd like my Norton fixed before anything, upgrades and all by 3:00pm, I'm going to go give Mr. West a visit, might as well give him an explosive entrance. Lara winked walking away towards the training room.  
Suppose you'de like TNT too.  
Lara yelled over her shoulder.  
Bryce glanced a Hillary, Remind me why I came to work for her.  
You like her. Every one does. Hillary smiled clearing Bryce's breakfast dishes from his work station. You like how crazey she is.  
True, but I never wanna go on an adventure with her again. Bryce shuddered.  
Hillary laughed, Good luck with your work Mr. Bryce.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bryce grumbled turning to his work.  
Good day Mr. Norbindary. Hillary said exiting the Tech room and closing the door after him.  
  
Chase trotted down the stairs.  
Good morning Mr. Carver. Hillary greeted.  
Hello, Hillary. Chase greeted.  
Would you like something for breakfast Mr. Carver?  
Just a Bowl of cereal Hillary, thank you. Chase smiled.  
He will have no such thing. Lara glared. He will be dinning with me for Breakfast in town.  
You sure Baby? Chase asked.   
I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't sure. Lara smiled as the two kissed.  
Right, would you like the Austin Martin Pulled up lady Croft? Hillary asked.  
Yes please, oh and Hilly, make sure Bryce has his comm-piece on at all times.   
Of course Lady Croft.  
Thank you Hilly. Lara turned her attention to Chase as soon as Hillary walked from the room.  
Nice singing. Lara smiled.  
You like my shower musicals then. Chase grinned.  
Yes, it was very...Musical. Lara smirked.  
Then you should join me next time. Chase breathed.  
Lara grinned, There's the car, lets go.   
  
Remind me why we're eating here? Chase wondered out loud glancing about the cafe'.  
I love you. Lara sipped at her orange juice.  
Ditto, whats with you Lara? Chase asked.  
Nothing. I'm just having breakfast with the man I love, is that alright? Lara asked.  
Chase grinned at her.  
Do you think we'll ever be rid of Alex? Lara asked.  
Chase asked.  
Lara corrected. Do you think I'll ever be rid of Alex?  
Chase poked at his eggs.  
Is something bothering you, Chase? Lara asked, putting down her fork.  
There's something you should know, Lara. he sighed.  
she frowned.  
Alex and I are brothers, twins truefuly. Chase winced.  
It hit Lara fast, as fast as it hit the last time. She had seen it there in the old Royals and General bank when Chase and Alex were standing side by side. Why hadn't she realized it and brought it up front at the moment.  
Lara breathed. Shocked at her own ignorance.  
Yeah. Twins.  
Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Lara paused....taking in a deep breath.  
Because....I.....I didn't want you to think of me even related to Alex. Chase let his head droop to his hands.  
But you didn't have enough courage to tell me this.....We're you afraid to tell me this? Lara shook her head, dicustedly.  
Yes...I didn't know what your reactionwould be Love!  
Didn't know....DIDN'T KNOW?!?! Lara asked, Well then, you don't know me well enough to love me.  
Lara, thats not true. Chase stuttered trying to stop her.  
Lara picked up her back pack. Call a cab, Mr. Carver. I love you, still love you, but if you can't trust me....You can't really love me. she walked from the room handing the clerk a 50$ bill and telling him to keep the change.  
Chase watched as she steped into her champaine Auston Martin and skreeched out of sight.  
Well thats just wonderful. Chase rolled his eyes.   
  
Lara drove on in a mad rage. She stepped on the gas tearing past Trafalgar Square. _It wasn't fair _she thought _I love him.....how come he can't trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurrt him. _The tears whelmed in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard, gulping back the tears.   
She had driven a few hours before she pulled up to Alex's Mansion. He had scored it big after telling tall tales of himself and Lara on the Illuminauti trip...Big enough bucks that he could afford to live his excuse for a life in a Manor. Lara stoped the car and offed the engine....glaring up at the tall dark Manor. She stepped out of the car and jumped the tall walls the surrounded the West Manor. The inside of the court yard looked better then she thought it would. It's nicely trimmed bushes....it's tall fountain splashing in the back of the court yard. Lara crept through the yard and around the back. Peering around the back she saw a door ajar it was Impossible..To manny guards..there was no way to get in. Lara left and headed for the front door. She studdied the door for a moment before kicking it in. She entered the Manor glancing around for any sign of intelegence....not that there was any....It was Alex's Manor after all. A movment from the hall aroused her sences. She looked to wards the echoing of footsteps heading towards her....Alex West emerged into her sights.  
Lara Croft. he mocked. A few men flocked around him heading for the doors as he dismissed them. Alex was signing a few papers as he spoke to her. So, Babe, what have you been up to? he asked. Lara glanced around wondering what had possibly driven her to come to this infernal hell. Alex asked finally looking up at her.  
  
Does it matter? she asked icely.  
Yes.....You see, I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to show you something he grinned at her. She starred at him mockingly... as if to say you have enough brains to actually tell me you know something that I already don't know? Lara grinned at her own humor.  
Go on. she urged. I'm not stopping you.  
If you'll follow me then, Lady Croft. he smirked. There would almost be a Chase like quallity to him, if he hadn't of been Alex. The only thing that was different between them was that Alex's eyes were blue instead of Chase's deep green. She guessed one of them wore contacts. He held out a hand to lead Lara down one of the halls. Lara walked passed him and down the hall.   
Just tell me where to turn....There is no way I'm letting you touch me. she glared.  
As you wish Lady Croft. Alex allowed. Turn here. He said as he walked infront of her and opened the door. It was dark inside and it seemed to travel down as if it were under ground. Ladies first. he ushered.   
Lara walked inside the stair well. Alex shut the door behind them and flipped on the flourestent lights above them. Indeed, the stair well nearly lead strait down....If Lara had taken one more step she would of fallen the whole way down.  
Watch your step. Alex warned grinning.   
I'm not an idiot unlike your self. Lara spat harshly.  
Okay okay, just keep walking. the two Tomb Raiders walked down the stairs untill they reached the bottom. At the bottom it was dark and cold. Lara squinted trough the darkness and through fuzzy vision found that they were in some sort of dugon. Welcome to my prisoners humble Abode. Alex grinned.  
Lara heard a week but still stong manly cough from one of the cells that lined the walls. Could we get some light in here? Lara asked.  
What ever you wish Lady Croft. Alex smirked.  
Thank You. Lara aknowlaged as her eye's adjusted to the light. The coughing sounded again to her left in the first cell. She walked over to the cell and peered in. A man very much close to Lara's age, maybe a few years older then her, sat huddled in the corner of the cell on a cot. The only thing to warm him was the clothing on him, a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. His Kakies seemed to drip water to the floor....Lara notcied that water dripped on to him from a pipe in the celing. His dark black shaggy hair swayed back and forth from the faint breeze flowing through the cell. He tilted his head up with great strength to look at her, a pair of peircing blue eye's looked up at her. Kurtis. Kurtis Trent. The last living member of the Lux Veritas and a very good friend of Lara.

Chapter XV   
Another Ex-Lover

This is inhumaine. Lara glared at Alex. She glanced back at Kurtis and atempted to open the cell door but, it would not give in to her strength. Lara had met Kurtis on her quest to disroy all five of the Obscura Paintings. The first time she had ever had true contact with Kurtis was when (WARNING: If you haven't finshed playing TRAOD I strongly suggest that you skip to the next papragaph you aren't missing anything important to the story......spoilers.) he had stolen one of the Obscura Paintings from Lara in the Louve'. Eventually the two were pretty much forced to become partners, in doing so they became good freinds. When Kurtis tried to save Lara by attempting to distroy an evil creature (whom used to be human) by the name of Boaz who wound up so called Kurtis. Lara was shocked to see him alive before her.  
You want to help your friend, right Lara? Alex smiled evily, circling her. Lara couldn't turn her eyes away from Kurtis's weak form. Lara? Earth to Lara? Alex smirked, he had the edge on her now.  
Lara mummbled. The sorrow and guiltieness had over come her. Poor Kurtis.  
I have a deal for you Lara. Alex grinned. Watching her watch Kurtis. Lara turned to Alex.  
What is it? she asked completely bisness.  
You may have your friend if you stay here with me....as my wife. You may come and go as you please but, you must be home from 7:00pm to 9:00am. Alex smiled. For my pleasure. he whispered in her ear.  
I will only agree on one condition. Lara demanded.  
What ever you want. Alex chuckled, spoiled prat, he always got what he wanted.  
I want your rule, only then will I agree to your terms. Lara smirked.  
Alex beamed. Come up stairs and I shall have you sign the papers. Then you can have your friend.  
You got it. Lara began to following Alex up stairs. She cought Kurtis watching her and winked at him as she dissapeared up the stairs. Kurtis frowned.  
An hour later Lara walked down the stairs jingling keys. Kurits stood up and stumbled over to the cell bars as close as he could get to Lara. Lara stood ten inches away from the cell bars and watched as he grinned at her. She grinned back as she plunged the Keys into the lock and turned.   
Glad you came back to save me stranger. Kurtis smirked.  
Lara grinned. Copy cat.  
Kurtis stood in front of her watching as Lara unlocked the door. Before either one of them knew what was happening Kurtis had pulled Lara to him and through the bars he kissed her passionately. He released her but, eventually pulled Lara back for more. She pushed him away and shook her head. Kurtis frowned at her then grinned as he stumbled out of the cell.  
Just saying thank you. he grinned.  
Yeah well....we'll see about that part of our friendship later. Lets go. Lara looped one of his arms over her shoulder and blanced him as they made their way up the stairs and out of the Manor.  
Lara helped Kurtis into the passenger seat then made her way around the front of the car. Before jumping in Lara glanced back up at the Manor. She smiled up at it. She caught a glimpse of Alex watching her through one of the many windows that lined the house before she hopped in and sped off.  
  
Chase stood up from the table. _Great. _He thought, _ I've lost her again. But I'm not going to lose her for good this time.....since she still loves me._ He chuckled to him self a little bit as he exited the Cafe' and hailed a cab.  
  
Jenn glanced out one of the Croft Manor's many widows sipping at her morning coffee. She watched as Lara's Austin Martin pulled slowly back into the drive. Hillary joined Jenn at the window. he spoke. The little miss is home. he smiled as he left the window and headed for the garage doors.   
Jenn frowned at him. The Little Miss?' she half laughed. I thought it was Lady Croft or Lady Lara Croft, or maybe, Ms. Croft....If your nasty? Jenn winked at him.  
That will be enough Ms. Shadows. Hillary grinned as he dissapeared down the stairs. Jenn followed quickly behind him and down into the garage. Lara's Austin Martin pulled to a halt infront of them. Both doors opened at the same time as Lara steped out and walked to the passenger side.  
I'll need some help here guys. Lara sighed as she glanced at them.  
Right away Lady Croft. Hillary came quickly to her aid.  
Jenn starred at them, expecting Lara and Hillary to pull out a badly hurt Chase, but no.....they pulled out a complete stranger.  
Lara looked at Hillary before pulling Kurtis out. Might as well call me Mrs. West. she whispered frustratedly. Hillary glanced at Lara in shock as they pulled Kurtis out. I'll explain later....help me get him into a room.  
An hour later the door bell rang. Lara trotted down the stairs to answer it. She paused at the door, then cracked the door open. Dr. Allen Green stood before her.  
House call? he smiled.  
Please come in. she ushered swinging the door completely open.   
Thank you, Lady Croft. Green thanked. He glanced around the Main Hall completely sizing up it's humungus structure. This is quite the place you've got here Croft.  
Yes...Would you like me to show you to your paitent? she asked.  
Oh....I'm sorry. Yes please do. I figured I'd be working on you Lady Croft. he jestured to her ankle. With your shot ankle and all. Although it seems to have heeled up nicely. he grinned.  
Lara led him up the stairs and towards her own bed room. They both walked inside to see a very weak Kurtis lying in the bed....Doctored up best by good ol' Hillary.  
The Pent House Suit....eh? Dr. Green grinned at Lara....fully knowing that Kurtis was set up in Lara's room.  
The Best. she grinned back.  
Well he's in pretty weak condition. Green informed, looking him over. Seems he's got a little touch of hyperthermia. he moved around to the other side of Kurtis. To tell you the truth Lady Croft, there's not to much I can do here. Mr. Hillary has done a very good job. he nodded towards Hillary.  
Thank you sir. Hillary nodded back.  
All I can tell you do is to go pick up his perscription and treat him till' he's better and he'll be as good as new by next week. Green glanced up at Lara. And make sure he gets plenty of liquids.  
Lara nodded. Liquids. Right.  
And if its alright might I talk to you Lady Croft? he asked. he nodded towards Hillary, Bryce, and Jenn, who were indeed all listening very intently.  
Well, I'll just shut my face again. Bryce shrugged, agitated and left the room.   
Jenn and Hillary followed after him, saying in unison, Well you are very nosey.  
Dr. Green pulled Lara's bedroom door shut, leaving Lara and Dr. Green alone except for a deeply sleeping Kurtis.  
What's going on? he glared.  
What do you mean? Lara asked, slightly taken aback.  
You and Chase! And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about, cause I know very well your past with Mr. Carver. Green said smugly.  
How do you know that? Have you been spying on us? Lara demanded as they began to circle eachother.  
Chase is my best friend. Collage roomies. And no I haven't been spying on you, Chase just likes to talk. Green glared. So whats with you.....Dumping him at that diner like that.  
It was a Cafe' and he can't even trust me...thats why we're not together any more. Lara returned his glare as they continued to circle eachother.  
So your not denying that you still love him?  
Thats right. Lara glared.  
So who's your little friend here? Green asked, gesturing to Kurtis.  
A very old friend. Lara answered, and one I'm suprised is still living.  
Yes....Your friend is in delicate condition. he considered. Is he another past lover?  
I don't see how that is any of your bissness Dr. Green.  
No...It's not....just curious.   
Curiosity killed the cat you know. Lara reminded.  
Yes...it did, didn't it?  
Lara nodded. Dr. Green, I'm going to ask that you leave now before I call the police.  
As you wish Lady Croft. Might I ask that you show me to the door.  
Hillary will do it. Lara glared. He's right outside that door. Just were you left him. Dr. Green began to walk from the room. Oh, and Dr. Green? Lara called. He stopped just before the door. Tell Chase he shouldn't come after me anyways. I'll come for him if I need him.  
How come? Green asked.  
I'm engaged. Lara sighed and turned towards her bathroom. She needed a shower. Hillary will show you the way out... Dr. Green. And give Chase my sincerest appologies. a hott steamy shower. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Chase's beaming smile. Good night, Dr. Green She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her.

Chapter XVI   
It All Comes Together

Present Day, Croft Manor :   
  
Lara's sobs eventually began to cease. Chase continued to rock her even in her truest slumbers. The smoke had cleared completely and the Grand Father Clock chimed once sounding 1:00 am in a beautiful melody. Thoughts over whelmed him. He thought of the whole Mandela insident. How could one thing so tiny cause so much havoic and termoil? Such a small thing could bring the world to it's own end. Chase glanced down at Lara's limp figure that lay in his lap. Her chest rythmicly moving with each breath she thieved from the world. Chase grinned down at Lara. His own secrets locked away in his intellagent mind. A quick thought whisked through his mind as he glanced towards the door under the stairs that leads to Lara's private antiquties collection down the second set of stairs...  
  
Present Daty, Morning, Main Hall, Croft Mannor:  
  
Lara Croft jogged down the Grand Staircase, mandela in hand. She had just come from checking on Kuritis when she remembered she had to add an addition to her private collection. She turned sharply at the bottom of the stairs, heading parallel to the stairs, emotionless. Lara shoved the key into the lock to the door under the stairs. The door to her private collection. The door clicked open as she strode through it and down the stairs. At the bottom she chose a colum in the middle of the room to place her new addition upon.   
Lara smiled at it as she turned to the rest of her finds. Variouse items and artifacts lined the walls. The Dagger of Xian, the Atlantion Scion, Dr. Willards green items (such as the Infada Stone), the All Seeing Eye and it's reconstructed Clock of Ages laying next to it. Next to that The Amulet of Horus, and beside that... the Five Obscura Paintings and acompinaing it, the three phariead shards that killed Edkhart himself and of course, Edkhart's famouse glove that distroyed the Cobiculim Nepheilli. Lara smiled....yes....the Lux Veritas. Kurtis was a member of that.   
She turned to the opposite wall and found numerous more relics. Kurtis' sling blade that she had found after defeating Karel, Lara's prayer Weels that yes, Alex stole and never relised she had stolen them back from him (smirk). The golden roses' from Rome along with the Mercury stone and the Destiny spear. The oxygen tanks from the submerine's escape pod in Russia, and the Iris from the 21st floor of Von Croy's tech tower. Lara frowned, remembering Von Croy's murder. Poor fellow. He diserved more in life.  
Lara grinned as she turned to walk from the room, glancing up at the large T-Rex head and smaller Velocoraptor head's that loomed above her....survival of the fittest it reminded her.  
  
That night Lara lay asleep in bed breathing softly in a light sleep. Crashes and gunfire sounded from the down stairs. Men crashed through the front doors of the Croft Manor. Shots echoed through the main hall.  
Find the girl. breathed one of the men into his com piece.

Lara's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly. Glancing around she thought she had heard gun fire and an explosion. She listened for a moment. Nothing sounded. Just a dream. Back to sleep. But wait, she sat back up. Several footsteps sounded from down stairs. No. No it wasn't a dream Dr. Willard and Greedy Mr. West had come looking for their presious mandela. Lara jumped up from her bed and threw on a black tank top, shorts, boots, and strapped on her two twin .45's from her closet. She grabbed the Norton's keys from the closet and headed for the dumbwaiter that ran from her room down to the garage. Lara through open the meadal door and peeked her head inside. Hardly ever used, its hinges were rusted and old. Risky. But Lara loved a good risk....

She's not here. replied one of the men to a tall man in his late thirties.  
he whispered. Oh Lara, don't kill your self over a silly artifact.

She sped at full speed down the gloomy dark London streets on her Norton Street fighter Motorcycle. She wasn't stopping for any of the street lights and her eye's were focused on one area, strait. _You'd think they'd have some bloody police men in London, _she thought. She screeched the bike to a stop in front of an old apartment complex. Quickly, she ran up the steps into the building, her heart racing as fast as her feet.

Alex West stepped in through the front door of the Manor and watched the madness unfold before his eyes. He grinned. This was wonderfull. He turned to one of his men. Take all orders from Dr. Willard....we're doing him a favor. he grinned. Only one request from me. Make sure that all members in this house hold are taken hostage and not harmed. If I find one scratch on any of their bodies....it's death for the lot of you.

Lara could hear her heart racing. She neared the door she was searching for. Loud whoops and hollers could be heard from inside. Lara studied the door for a moment. She had no time for locks, they were stealing it. So, instead she kicked down the door bursting into the cluttered apartment.  
CHASE! They're stealing it! she yelled at a man sitting on a couch watching a football game on T.V. He had sandy blond hair and a well built body. He looked up to her with his deep green eye's.

The artifact hasn't been found either, Dr. Willard.  
What a pity. He breathed. It's not worth dying over.  
But, Sir! cried one of the men in protest.  
Do it! Kill Croft! Do what ever it takes! She will not foil my plans again.  
Hang on.... Alex steped in...

Woah, calm down Red. Chase whispered. Whats up?  
They're stealing it! Lara shrieked.  
Yeah....um...We already established that. Chase smirked. Now what is It?  
The prize jewel of **our** collection! Lara screamed. Now get up you big ape!  
Chase shouted, grabbing his coat.

Wait sir! We've found it Dr. Willard!  
Willard asked. The guard revealed a Black Mandela no bigger than the nail on your thumb. YES, YES! We have it. The key is ours!  
Alex glared at the pathetic man before him. He gave a slight nod to one of his snipers. The sniper raised the gun and shot.

Lara and Chase made their way back to the Manor only to find a thick blanket of smoke, a dead body, Willard's, and no artifact.  
We're to late. Lara sighed as she reached the Mandela's previous resting place. Chase put his hand on her shoulder.  
Lara pushed Chase off of her and ran up the stairs. KURTIS! Chase followed hot in persuit. he called after her.  
Lara took a sharp dart into her room and found a throughly searched Kurtisless room. Lara colapsed to the floor. We're to late. Lara sighed.  
Take it easy Red. We'll get it back.  
It was priceless! And so was he! Lara raged.  
I know it was special to the both of us. I dunno about any he. Chase comforted.  
Lara began to bawl out tears. Chase held her close to him. He was warm and comforting. Lara buried her face into his chest as he began to cradle and rock her back and forth. Hillary and Jenn came down the stairs through the clearing smoke, shot gun in hand. Chase signaled to him to let Lara be for the moment. Hillary slumped back up the stairs. Jenn watched for a moment before sighing and following after Hillary.  
Lara began to cry uncontrollably. Shivers ran through her veins as she began to remember how she and Chase had acquired the Mandela. Chase watched her as she cried against him.....maybe she had forgiven him.....maybe not. Lara your okay. Chase comforted. We will get the Mandela back. Lara began to think about where the Mandela used to rest and sighed.   
With it in Alex's hands, Alex rules the world. Lara contemplated.  
Yes, that would seem adequate. Chase shrugged. That means we'll have to get it back.  
Do you remember how Alex became when he first inherited his rule? Lara asked.  
Chase began to feel the nightmarish images come back to him.... He remembered when Lara's Dad had betrayed them both and how Alex had taken Chase to Hell and back....litterally. Chase shuddered. Yeah....I remember.  
An hour later Lara's sobs eventually began to cease. Chase continued to rock her even in her truest slumbers. The smoke had cleared completely and the Grand Father Clock chimed once signaling 1:00 am in a beautiful melody. Thoughts over whelmed him. He thought of the whole Mandela insident. How could one thing so tiny cause so much havoic and termoil? Such a small thing could bring the world to it's own end. Chase glanced down at Lara's limp figure that lay in his lap. Her chest rythmicly moving with each breath she thieved from the world. Chase grinned down at Lara. His own secrets locked away in his intellagent mind. A quick movement caught his eye from the door way. Someone had just entered the Main Hall. Chase attempted to look down into the hall but rendered it useless.  
The footsteps began to sound up the stairs as Chase watched on with interest. Bryce emegered in the door way. They did a real doozy on the trailor. he sighed. A major remodel.  
Chase grinned. Well at least we're not having to remodel you.  
Bryce grinned back at him. You know she truley loves you right? Bryce asked. I've never seen her so comfterable around anyone in my life.  
Chase smiled down at Lara. Yeah, I just hope she'll forgive me for my last mistake.  
Bryce grinned at Chase. She will, nobody is perfect. he shrugged. With the last words spoken Bryce left the doorway and continued about his bissness.

Chapter XVII   
The Last Chapter of The World  
(part one In Love Once More)

Chase woke up in Lara's bed. It was early morning and the August sun shone down onto the warm sheets he and Lara were wrapped in. He turned over and glanced at the scilently sleeping Lara next to him. Chase grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Her eyes parted, blinking three times.  
Hmmmm, morning. she yawned, brushing her aburn hair from her face.  
Chase grinned. Perhapse she had forgiven him. The fact that she didn't have a .45 to his forehead or a knife at his neck, must of meant something realitively good.  
Lara frowned. Or not. She studied him for a minute. Oh God. Does this make me a slut?  
Chase snickered. he asked.  
You in my bed, me with you, does that make me a slut? Lara questioned.  
Of course not. Chase grinned rubbing the small of her back. It's not like your married.  
Oh but I am. Lara said quickly, sliding from the covers.  
I don't understand. he frowned. Your not married.  
Yes Mr. Carver. I am married. she paused to think for a moment. But, not for long. she spun on her heal, walked into her closet, slamed the door and locked it.  
Chase starred at the door for a moment, completely confused by the strange situation Lara had just put him in. I'm afraid I don't understand, Lady Croft.  
It's Lady West and I'm pretty sure you understand now. she yelled from inside.  
Chase's eyes shot open wide. Lara, what the hell are you talking about?  
To rescue Kurtis I had to agree to marry Alex. But I got the better part of that deal. Lara grinned to herself. She cocked the .45 she held in her left hand.  
Kurtis? Deal? Chase asked as he strode up to the door. What do you mean you got the best part of the deal? he heard a strange yet errily framilar from inside the closet.  
Yes. Kurtis, the last of the Lux Veritas and a good friend of mine, who I thought was dead. Deal, in marring Alex, I regained my rule. Lara threw on a black tank top over her head, pulled a pair of forest green camo shorts up over her tanned legs and grinned at her reflection in the mirror.  
What rule? Did you ever even have a rule? Chase asked.  
You were there when I lost my rule to Alex, Sherlock. she snickered sarcasticly, pulling on her black combat boots and lacing up their dark laces.  
Ah, your mothers rule. You mean the rule over Ragonkar or....THE WORLD?!?! Chase shouted marveling at his own knowlage that was just now coming back to him.  
Very good Mr. Carver. Yes, the rule of the world. she slid two black holsters up around her thighs and fastened them to her belt. With a satisfying she spun both twin .45's into their individual places in her holsters.  
So that means you can-  
Save the world, divorce Alex, declare freedom, and fall back in love with you Mr. Carver. Clever boy. she smiled as she finished off her braid, slid her back pack on, opened the door, leaned against the door frame, and smirked at Chase. It's adventure time. she grinned.  
Time to save the world again eh? Chase asked, grinning back at her, quoting one of Bryce's famous last words that never became his last.  
she winked, striding past him and out into her room.  
Now thats a side of Lara Croft I haven't seen in a while. Chase grinned and watched as she crossed the room elegantly in her famous stride. Confident, proud, and very alive.  
Lara turned, grinned, walked out of her bedroom, and started down the hall. She headed strait past the Grand Stair Case and towards her Father's study that was now her study. Lara turned for the book case and pulled a book off the shelf. Chase entered the room and watched her as she paged through the book. It was an ordinary leather bound book, no inscriptions on it any were.   
Chase frowned. Is that your diary? he asked.  
Lara contiued to stair down and sighed. Yes. I inheritted it from Von Croy. It was Werner's formaly.   
Ah, the Obscura insident. Is that when you met Kurits? Chase asked.  
Lara paged through the book.  
Lara? What is all this for any away? he frowned. You look like your about to leave country.  
Well Mr. Carver, she slammed the book closed. ** we** are.  
Why? What do you mean we? he asked.  
For one, Alex has the Mandela. Do you really expect him to stay in the country for long? she half laughed.  
Well I just thought- Chase started.  
Well you thought wrong. Lara smirked. She left the room, diary in hand. Alex is going to try to get as far away from you and I as possible.  
But your his wife. Chase frowned. I mean, if you were my wife I would not let you stray more then ten feet away from me.  
Lara grinned, walking down the Grand Stair case. But I'm not your wife _yet_ Chase.  
Chase frowned again. No, but still, thats just not right for him to do that to you.  
Lara laughed and once again in her famous stride, strode into the tech room. She shut the door after her, locking Chase out.  
she spoke. I'm going to need some equipment.   
Bryce looked up at her from his bugs. Bryce asked glancing at her clothing. To take on SIMON? Lara, I told you, he's not going to be ready for another week. If you wouldn't be so hard on him he would be useable more often.   
Lara shook her head.  
Bryce asked incoently.  
I don't need SIMON. What I really need is some equipment and an update on where our late friend Mr. West ran off to. she spoke, flipping open her Diary and picking through its pages.  
You mean your leaving.....again? Bryce asked.  
I always seem to don't I? Lara grinned.  
What kind of equipment will you be needing? Bryce frowned.  
Suprise me. Lara smirked. She steped out of the tech room and glanced at Chase. Follow me. she instructed.   
Lara walked to the ballroom which had been reconstructed once more. No longer did training equipment fill it, but its floors were vacant, a large and very expensive persian rug swept across most of the room. Lara grinned as she walked over to the Music system against the closest wall. She turned on the CD player as Chase walked up behind her.  
What are we doing in here? Chase asked, peering at the CD player. He leaned farther over to see the CD but, never caught a clear look at it. The music started, a kinda latin/ballroom rythem and rhyme. Lara spun to Chase. His dancing instincts kicked in. He grabbed both of Lara's hands as they shot forward at him. Lara began to glide towards him, he gided her for a few steps back, leting her spin past him. He caught her just before she went spining out of his grasps and pulled her back to him. Her small feet gentley sweeping towards him. He caught her in his arms as the two began to glide across the room in a quick waltz. Lara gazed deeply into Chase's deep green eye's. He returned theglaze. Yes. Lara thought. There was true love at work here. He held her close, afraid to let go. Feeling that if he let go one more time he may loose her. Their pace quickened as they began to sweep over more of the ball room. Lara began to spin, Chase still holding her hand o' so tight. They were lost in a dancing trance, sweeping back and forth quickly with the rythem pericing through their ears. Lara's eyes were closed as they came back together Chase still holding Lara tightly in his arms. They passed the door way to the pool, spining the entire time. Chase's eyes began to close. A tear rolled down his cheek as he realised this maybe the last time he ever ejoyed such a moment with Lara. They were off to find and kill Alex. And there was a good chance that one of them wouldn't be coming back... The thought hurt him to think about. He dismissed the and once again began to enjoy the passionate moment between them. Lara's thoughts swarmed through her mind as the ball room became a dizzying blur. Chase wasn't going to let go. She could feel him. Every pulse that pushed through his vains, she could feel it all. No words needed to be spoken here. She didn't want to even have a past of marrying Alex. The only past and future she wanted was a life of love with Chase. She was ready. Redy to settle down for once, ready to open a new chapter in her life. A never ending chapter with Chase. They slowed for a few minutes opening their eye's again not even glancing away from one anothers eyes. No force in the world could stop them from completing their love dance. This was their last moments of fun before the world began to collapse.  
I'm dancing with a princess. Chase whispered. Lara blushed. He spun her in circles around him. A truley passionate moment for the both of them. Lara visibly let a tear roll down her own cheek. Chase pulled her back to him and leaned her backwards over his right arm, as if he were about to kiss her. Thats exactly what he did to. The best kiss Lara had ever tasted. The sweetest most loving, truely Chase kiss. One that would never end and go on in her heart forvever. One that was imortal in her heart. Why, why did God have to create this big obstical called Alex West. Why must he have kept them from their love for so long. But it would all be over soon. It would all be over. Chase pulled her back up as the music slowly ended. It had been one big game up untill now. One big party were you've been drinking the entire time and finally realise that some where along the lines your going to pass out. And to pass out at this party meant to die. He spun her around again. No this dance would go on for ever. A dance in their own hearts. In their own minds. A dance that would make them immortal to any soul that tried to fear with their starcrossed love would never stand the chance of hurting them. No. This relationship would most definately last. One for all eternity.   
Chase let go. They fell back from one another. Both dazed and amazed by what had just happened to the both of them.  
Hillary walked in the room. The forces are ready lady Croft.  
Chase asked.  
Tell me you didn't forget about our back up. Lara spoke. It was all bisness now. Bisness until Alex was punished  
Ah....Bartolli, Natla glare, Sophia, Jenn, and- Chase cut himself short a name.  
Yes the first few, but who were you about to add Chase? Lara asked.  
Triniti. But she works for Alex now. Chase frowned.  
Lara took a bottled water from Hillary and downed one fourth of it. To hell and back. Lara raised her water to him, turned and headed back to the tech room were Bryce was unloading equipment from the room. Thank you Bryce, your a good man. she patted him on the back once.  
I want over time for this one. Bryce demanded waving a sheet of paper in front of her. Lara took it from him and scaned through it for a moment and nodded. Tibet. Go figure. The place they met, and place they'll last see eachother.  
Well done. she complimented.

Chapter XVIII   
The Last Chapter of The World  
(part two Adventure Time)

Betta Crofty, are you on target? John Shungrove echoed over Lara's Com.  
Right on target. Thank you Boys. Over and out. Lara took the compice off as the wind howled through her jumpsuit. She turned to Chase and signaled for him to come here. Lara glanced out over the magnificant snowy land scape that made up the beautiful country of Tibet. The sun shone over the sparkling white sea, as a steady snow fell down upon them. She pulled her handheld GPS from her pack as Chase joined her at the roof of the Canyon.   
she grinned pointing to a red dot on the screen, is were Alex has decided to set up base. Lara glanced up at Chase and smiled. And here, she pointed to a blue dot just south of the red one, is our calvery.  
Chase nodded. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and peered out over the snowy mountians. Yeah but how do we get over there? he asked pointing to a small black speck on the side of one of the cliffs.  
Alex's base? Lara smirked. Off went the jumpsuit. Under it Lara stood in a bright white jacket and a white ski suit. She pulled on a pair of white leather gloves and smiled at Chase.  
Chase watched after her as she walked down the hill, pulling out a cell phone.  
She held down the two key and held cell to her ear. Betta Crofty here, ready to recive the package. Have Tookie diliver now. Lara walked back up to Chase and grinned. Count to three and hold your ears.  
  
COUNT TO THREE AND HOLD YOUR EARS!!!! Lara yelled at him.   
Chase put both gloved hands over his ears and counted. One. Two. Three..... A C-130 came roaring over the hillside dilivering a parachuted package out of its back. Lara raced up the hill and watched as the jet circled around. She waved to it and watched as it dissapeared around the the cliff side and followed after Shungrove's retreating plane.   
Whats in the package? Chase asked, staring at the two large packages Tookie had dropped off.  
Our kind of fun. Lara grinned and walked over to one of the crates, pulling at one of it's sides. The panel flew open and revealed a Snow mobile.  
Oh yeah. Chase beamed. Now thats what I'm talking about!  
Chase pulled down the box around the other snow mobile and saddled it. Lara grinned as she watched him pat the mobile affectionately. She saddeled her own mobile and sped off down the hill. The snowy landscape wooshed past them as they sped on down the hill. Racing towards victory and exilerating fun. Lara liked to think. Chase liked to think of it as speeding to their death. Snow brushed against their cheeks. Lara stiffled a laugh. This was great.   
  
About half way to Alex's base Chase's mobile lurched. Lara turned to look back at him. She slowed to a stop as did his the same behind her. Lara slid her sunglasses down her nose a little ways. she muttered.  
Chase grinned. Thats just great.  
They wouldn't just die at the same time like this. Lara frowned, poping the hood up on her snow mobile.  
Chase asked.  
Lara glared slaming the hood. Chase watched her as she pulled the GPS from her bag and attempted to turn it on. Lara tried once more but failed to get the device to work.   
I don't get it. Whats going on? Chase frowned.  
Lara starred at him slack jawed. Purely an expression Chase wasn't used to seeing her ware. It's a dead zone. Lara bewildered.  
A what? Chase grimaced.  
A magnetic feild that prevents any machine from working when it steers into it's path. Lara informed.  
Ah. Well, thats just greeeaat. Chase rolled his eyes.  
Lara turned back to her vehical. Don't you roll your eye's at me Mr. Carver. This wasn't my fault. she then began on foot towards Alex's base again.  
No, but you could of had Bryce find out about this a head of time. Chase glared at her.  
Lara stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him. Expressionless. Excuse me? she asked.  
I said, you could of had Bryce find out about this little, dead zone, you called it? Ahead of time. Chase glared down at her.  
Lara's face still rendered expressionless. Oh? Really? she asked. Then tell me Mr. Carver, did you think this was in my plans?  
Chase began to walk down to her. He pulled a gun out from his belt and directed it at her. Listen to me Lara Croft. he growled. Recently I've begun to wonder if I should trust you just in general. So maybe this was part of your plan. What if, you are working for Alex. he pushed the gun against her chest. What if, you two are really in love.  
Lara finally began to glare at him. You make me sick sometimes, Chase. she snickered with hatred. She turned away from him and the gun and continued down the hill.  
I have good reason to believe this y'know. he grinned at her with the same possessed grin he had earlier that year. You see. It was you and Alex I saw in hell. Of course you looked much much younger, but maybe thats just how you look in hell. You just seemed so in love with him.  
Lara turned and starred at him. What the heck are you talking about Chase? she asked. And what are you going to do Chase? Shoot me? What the hell are you going to do with that gun? If your going to shoot me, go ahead and do it now, since it doesn't look like your going to help me kill Alex. she had begun walking up the hill and reached him, walking into the gun. The hell are you going to do to me? Lara glared.  
I.....I'm going to- Chase pulled Lara to him and kissed her. He tilted her back a little bit, pulled her up and walked past her down the hill. Lara colapsed to her knees. Chase turned and saw her. he asked.  
Lara kneeled in the snow sobbing.   
he asked again, kneeling down next to her, holding her shoulders.  
Oh Chase, she sobbed, I'm so sorry I brought you into this.  
Lara, I.....It's okay, I would do anything for you. Come on dry those tears, we have a world to save.  
Lara whispered. Go back. I have a world to save. I should of never dragged you into this. she wipped the tears from her checks with a snowy white glove.   
I'm not leaving you. Chase sulked.  
Do it. Go with Bartolli and everyone. I'll radio you if I need you. Lara grinned up at him. I need to do this by myself.  
Chase nodded, I'll push one of the snow mobiles out away from the dead zone and ride it to them. You'll be okay? he asked.  
Lara smirked. Chase Carver, you know me better then I know myself sometimes. I'll be fine. she patted him twice on the shoulder and trudged on towards Alex's base.  
Chase watched after her, turned, and went to the snow mobiles.

Lara looked down over the base from a cliff above it. Tempus fugit. Lara thought. Time is limited untill she was discovered. West stood at the cave entrance below her, holding up the Mandela up towards the sun. He knew something she didn't. God that anoyed her. She was high above the others, looking down on them as many of the dig members flocked around Alex. Asking questions she supposed. She saw equipment down below. Computers and snow mobiles. What was the good? It was a dead zone. Lara turned away from the alcove and went to find away down to the base.   
When she and Chase had split up she took a route up over the base, coming in from the top. Unexpected. Lara tied a rope harness around her and climbed down the snowy rock cliff on the other side of the cave. She'd catch them unprepared from the back. Lara swung over to another ledge to stop and pull her comlink on. Perhapse there would be a break in the dead zone. Alex wouldn't have all that equipment up here for nothing. Maybe she'd be able to come in contact with Chase. They had come across another obsitcal besides Alex, the dead zone. Lara flipped on the comlink and continued to repell down the cliff. Her white snow boots hit the snow with a satisfying swack as she let go of the rope and gathered it up. She was working at her own pace, there was no need to hurry here.   
Lara placed the coiled rope in her pack and loaded both .45's, she wouldn't go in unarmed. She peered around the corner and watched as Alex and a few other men gathered around a table inside the cave. Lara heard foot steps coming from behind her. She spun around, drawing both .45's. Nothing. She turned in full circles, fending off every blind spot. Nothing. If the footsteps weren't behind her or anywhere else that could only mean-  
Lara looked up. One of Alex's men must of spotted her on the other side of the cliff. The Tibetian yellow snaggle toothed man smiled down at her. Lara locked him in the sights of both .45's. He continued to grin at her. he asked,   
Lara lowered her .45's and smiled. No, this was not one of Alex's handy men. Just a hungery dig worker asking for candy and a coke. She put her .45's away and nodded. she answered, motioning to him to come to her.   
His grin broke into a beam as he jumped down and walked to her. he thanked.  
Lara rummaged through her pack and handed him a Dr. Pepper and a Milky way. The best. she laughed in Russian. The man nodded.  
Might I ask for your help? she asked.  
Dah, Dah, he nodded. What ever you need Miss. I'm in dept. he laughed.  
No. No. Not to me. What can you tell me about the dig site? she asked motioning behind her. What are they doing over there thats so important?  
The dig site? he asked peering behind her. Lara nodded Nothing. Go about your bisness ma'm. A fine lady such as your self should not be in such conditions as these.  
she agreed. But I am no meer lady.   
Miss, I can not tell you what goes on about here.   
Not even for two more cokes and three candy bars? she asked.  
Maybe. The man who runs this dig is a real scandel. he began.  
Alex West? Lara asked.  
The dig worker nodded. Dah. Mr. West has had us working non stop digging through the snow for the last month.  
The last month? Lara gasped.   
Dah. Yes, he's been trying to find the Le Serpent gem for longer then you know.  
Le Serpent gem? Lara asked.  
Dah, a blue gem that glows when it comes close to the Mandela of Sight and Sound. The gem is made from pure transparent terquoise. It is the only remaining sample of that type of terquoise. When you join both artifacts together no matter who or what or who had the power before, you gain the power of the world.  
The Mandela of Sight and Sound, the Black Mandela. the dig worker nodded. And you've been looking for the Le Serpent gem for a month now? she asked.  
Dah, why do you ask miss? he asked.  
Pack your bags. Tell the others to leave. You've already found the gem.  
Are you crazey miss? he asked. It's still hidden under all the snow.  
No, no its not. she puled the gem she had found at the Manor earlier that year from her pack. It's here. she said showing him the gem. Now pack your things. People are going to die today. she ushered him forward towards the dig site and grinned. Don't let them know I'm here.....I never cought your name.  
Yevel. My name is Yevel.  
Take care Yevel. she smiled, turning away from him. She had a plan.  
Ten mintues later Lara strode into the dig site through the front gate, as if she owned the place. Guards and workers alike, looked up at her and watched as she made her way to the center of the cave.   
The roof of the cave towerd above her and on a pully above her stood West and a few of his workers. Lara grinned. Alex West. she called up to him.

Chase had clumsly pushed the Snow Mobile up the hill far enough to be out of the dead zone. He sattled it and tore off down the snowy hills towards Bartolli and their back up. He worried about Lara. What if she died, what if she got hurt? What if? Chase pushed the thoughts from his mind as Bartolli and the gang came into view down in the Valley.

Lara Croft. Alex smirked. Oh I new you'de come find me. Can't stand being away from me for two days?  
Well, I am your wife. she grinned. What are you doing up there? she asked, motioning to the pully.  
Searching for the Le Serpent-  
Lara smirked. Yes. Too bad you'll never find it.  
Lara, I believe that you are trying to cheat me out of my little ray of sun shine. West mocked Manfred Powells words from the illuinatti incident.  
Why would I try and cheat you out of anything now? I need you to get the piece so I can steal it from you later. she grinned. Or I could already have the piece.  
Your bluffing. West sneered.  
Well, you can believe that I am tricking you and you can remain ruless for the rest of your life, or you can believe me and watch me pull the gem from my pack. oh yes, she was loving this.  
Oh Damn it all to hell. Alex slid down a rope leading from the pully to the ground and steped towards Croft. They were toe to toe. Prove it to me, he pulled out a gun from the small of his back and pointed it at Lara, if you are proven wrong, you die. If right, I may spare you.  
Lara asked. Is that anyway to treat your wife? she mocked.  
Alex held the gun to her head. Yes. To treat MY wife.   
Lara glared and slid her back pack off her shoulders and pulled the gem from it. she said confidently.  
Hurm, but should I spare you? he grinned.  
Lara glared. Thats up to you Mr. West.  
Yes, I suppose I shall. You are my wife after all.  
Lara cocked her head to the side, After all.  
he called to one of the men behind him. Take Mrs. Lara West to a more sutible place for her.  
Yes sir. he answered in a deep voice. He seemed to have the figure of a latino Aurnold Swarneager. He did look the part.  
More sutible place? Lara asked. I can't think of a place more sutible then at your side, she paused. Lara grinned.  
Alex glared. Not my wife. She needs to be in a safe place.  
Are you saying your not strong enough to protect me? she asked.  
No I'm saying that- Alex sighed. Fine. At my side you will be.  
Lara grinned.   
From here she could stop any life threatening activities. The world was safe at the moment.  
Alex walked back to Manning. I want you to make sure that she does not cause any trouble.  
Sir, I am not paid to baby sit your wife.   
Then I'll shall pay you twice the usuall if you make sure to kill her if she attmeps to foil any of my plans. Lara heard Alex growl.  
Yes sir.  
You hear that Lara? Alex asked turning to her.  
I hear. Lara grinned, fingering the Mandela that layed on the table before her. She flipped her tracking devise on praying that Chase would get the signal through the Dead zone. Lara slid the Mandela into her pocket, unnoticed.  
Bring me the mandela, Croft. Alex instructed.  
Lara blushed, but realised he hadn't been speaking to her at all. It was her father. Lord Croft walked up to the table, standing next to his only daughter.  
It's not here Mr. West. Croft looked at his daughter.  
Mrs. West. Alex turned in Lara's direction, should I have the suspison that you already stole the Mandela? he asked.  
I'll have the gem soon enough, but as I said earlier, Why would I try and cheat you out of anything now? I need you to get the piece so I can steal it from you later. she grinned.  
Of course. Alex smirked. So, who has it? he gesutred to the rest of the crew. Who stole it? Or even moved it.  
Lara spotted Yevel in the back, watching Alex cautiously. He disapeared from her sight as a dig worker passed infront of him. Lara watched as Alex made his way towards the staff. He pulled the gun out once more and directed it at a young dig worker and shot. The boy collapsed in a boody pile of flesh and bones. Lara winced, as did every other man and women in the room.  
Who took it? Alex glared.  
It's funny, Lara spoke up, It's funny how you devote such loyalty. You shoot your own dig workers. Men and women who for the last month have worked their asses off for you. Leaving families, friends, the very lives they live, just to work for you. Lara shook her head. Your a dissapointment.  
Triniti then walked into the cavern. she grinned. What a suprise. Now Mrs. West then eh? she taunted.  
Yes. And you Triniti, oh I love your line of work. A cold, slutty, back stabbing merderous, Bitch. What a nice profession. Lara grinned.  
Yes, it does me well. Hows Mr. Carver then Lara? I hope you two aren't still in love, your supposed to love Alex now. Triniti smirked.  
Oh no, no more love with him. Lara shook her head. I'm completely devoted to Alex.  
Hmmm. Really? And how is Chase dealing with this? Triniti asked.  
Oh, he's managing. Lara glared. But I don't see how thats any of your bisness.  
No, just looking out for Mr. West. Triniti grinned.  
Girls, enough with the chit chat. That was Alex. I have a world to rule. Now then, who took the mandela?  
Lara grinned. Is it so bad to just have your wife rule the world for you? I mean think about it. You'll never have to do any of the work. You'll be able to make the rules, give the orders, do the fun stuff, and never have to work at it.  
Alex turned to Lara. You have it don't you, Croft.  
Now Alex, you couldn't want a divorce that quickly could you? Lara grinned.  
Where is it? he growled.  
But you've been after me for so long. Lara began to circle him, pulling the mandela from her pocket, seeing the gem on the other side of him. Where the hell was Chase? With out him and the back up she was screwed. Just then a thought hit her. What if the transmitter didn't work, it was a Dead Zone after all.  
Give it to me now Lara. Alex glared.  
I never said I had it. she grinned.  
Oh give it to him Lara, if you don't have it, who could. Triniti smirked.  
Lara shrugged and continued to circle Alex. She was closer to the Gem now, it was nearly in reach. Oh come on Chase.   
Lara jumped for the gem, it was to late now to rely on Chase, it was time for her own rules. Gun fire exploaded in the Cavern. A shower of bullets rained down behind her as Lara dove behind a box. She peeked around the edge and saw Alex watching her. Lara grinned and blew him a kiss crawling towards the entrance. She placed both the gem and mandela in her bag and pulled out three sticks of TNT. Thank you Bryce for the great idea. The dig workers were already fleeing from the cavern, the only people who would be cought in the blast would be those who had betrayed her. She lit a stick and threw it towards Alex.  
I look forward to our divorse! she yelled as she lit the other two and threw them behind her, sprinting from the cavern. She counted down the seconds as she flew out the entrance and rolled down the snowy slope as fast as she could. 3.....2....1..... The hill side shook with the blast, spewing snow down on top of Lara who was still rolling down the hill. She pulled both arms up around her as a new shower of rocks and pebles rained down on her from the second blast. Lara skidded to a stop at the foot of the vally, stood and sprinted as fast as she could away from the exploading base. The third and final exploasion would be the biggest and deadliest. Packed with three cilinders of TNT, they were all programed to go off at the same time. Lara dived into the snow covering her body with as much of her arms, jacket and back pack as she could. The third exploasion rocked the ground sending boulders, stlagtights and ice spewing to the peacefull valley below. Debree covered her as her vison went dark.

Chapter XIX   
The End, or should I say the Begining?

Two months later Lara was driving towards Chase's apartment, they had a date tonight. Lara was thrilled. She hadn't seen him since he had pulled her from the pile of rubble in Tibet. She missed him so much. Two months was far to long to not have seen each other. But Chase had been called to Cambodia for some feild work and then was sent to Rome to sort out a few contrversies in the Archeological comunity, now it was their time.  
Lara pulled up to his apartment complex. He was standing out side wearing Jeans and a plad red jacket over a white shirt. He looked the same as he had on the first day she had met him. She pulled to a stop and rolled down the window.  
Chase leaned his head in and grinned at her. Hey, Red.   
Chase Carver, she grined. Long time no see. she unlocked the door and ushered him to jump in. They starred at each other for a moment. Lara began to smile. They held a makeout session in the car for about 5 minutes, yes they did miss eachother, and began to drive off.  
Lara screamed. She colapsed back into the drivers seat, sending it flying backwards.  
WOAH! You okay Love! Chase asked grabbing the wheel.  
Do I look okay? Lara asked clutching her stomache.  
Were you shot? he asked pulling the car to a stop.  
DID YOU HEAR A GUN SHOT! she reminded him...rolling back and forth.  
No...so tell me what happened.   
I was just dri-Ow-ving-CH...and my stomache started hurting like hell.  
Okay switch me spots. Chase said getting out of the car.  
Chase ran to the other side of the car and pulled Lara out carrying her to the other side and buckling her in. He steped into the drivers side and began to pull away.  
Do you need to go to the hospital? he asked.  
No way! Lara screamed. Take me home.   
Chase sighed.   
  
Chase pulled up at the Manor and honked the horn 5 times. Lara was still asleep in the seat beside him. Hillary, Bryce, and Jenn cleared the steps in no time. Chase stepped out of the car and rushed to Lara's side. He unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car...she was still asleep. He carried her towards the mannor. Bryce and Hillary walked with Chase up to the   
Manor as Jenn pulled the car around to the Garage.  
  
Jenn walked into Lara's bed room. Chase sat on the bed holding her hand as Hillary and Bryce stood around them. Chase looked up.  
I'm goin to go to my apartment to get packed. I'll meet you back here tommorow. he frowned. I'll have to stay here with Lara until she's better. Okay?  
Every one nodded as Chase left.  
  
The next day Hillary decided to take Lara to the hospital. The Dr. Green had diognosed her and sent her back home. Lara was in her bedroom, well enough to be her old self. She was going through her closet when Chase walked in.  
he smiled.   
She sat down on the bed.  
I wasn't sure I wanted to do this a while ago...but Lara I do now. Lara frowned. I've been meaning to do this for along time. There was a long pause as Chase took a deep breath. Lara Croft...will you marry me? Lara was breathless. He had proposed.  
There's something you need to know Chase. Chase frowned. She was going to say no...he felt sure. It wouldn't be right to say yes then tell you this. Although my answer is yes. Chase....I'm pregnate. she grinned fakely.  
Oh my God. It is mine right? Lara nodded her head. OH THIS IS GREAT! Chase beamed. Lara smiled. Oh. Hang on...you were suposed to get this huh? He pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it. Lara had tears streaming down her face she was so happy. Inside the box was a single silver ring with a single saphire and two dimonds surrounding it. Lara had never seen anything so beautiful. Lara choked.   
That's way to expensive. Lara smiled as he slid it on her finger.  
Now let me do this the correct way. Chase said sliding down on one knee still holding her hand. Lara will you marry me?  
Lara grinned. Of course.   
Then come on. He pulled her up and led her to the top of the stair case. YO GUYS! he yelled. Jenn, Bryce, and Hillary came into view. Lara and I are getting married! Lara had never seen him so happy in his life.The End.  
(Or is it)  
  
Completed Wed. 9.3.2003 


End file.
